Curses and Cures
by VlightPhase
Summary: AU. Ranma is trapped in a magical prison and Akane goes on a quest to set him free.
1. Chapter 1

This story got into my head one day and demanded to be written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, nor am I making any money from this.

Chapter 1

* * *

The door slammed open. Tatewaki Kuno strolled in and demanded "Wife, I'll have my dinner," before stepping over to the fireplace and removing his samurai armor.

Akane, from the kitchen in back, shivered. She took a long slow breath before doing the inevitable, and after placing a compact mirror in her dress pocket did her best to finish making dinner for her husband. She would have to go buy more sake soon; there was only enough to last maybe one or two more nights.

Every night Akane did her very best to get Kuno to pass out drunk at the dinner table. The nights that she failed he would demand her presence in the bed room. Akane shivered again. Those few times had scarred her, and she was determined to have them repeat as few times as possible, hopefully not at all.

She may have been forced to marry to prevent her sister's beheading, but she didn't have to like it. Nabiki's scams had been one of the few ways the Tendo family could earn enough money to scrape a living. Unfortunately Nabiki had been caught in her tricks three months ago and would have been executed by Tatewaki Kuno had it not been for his hard bargain. If it weren't for Kuno's position as a one of the local Lord's Samurai he would have never been able to blackmail the family into handing over the youngest daughter for marriage.

With the dinner neatly arranged on a tray Akane walked in to the main room where her husband was cleaning his katana and placed it on the dinner table before him. She very carefully poured a cup of sake and left the full bottle on the table.

"Dinner is served my husband," Akane bowed meekly before him. Once Akane would have thrown the tray at his face before smashing the table over his head; she used to think her fighting skills were unmatched with her ability wipe the floor with the average person off the street. That was before the horror of her wedding night. The pain and shock that a man, especially this pompous and arrogant man, was stronger than her had only fueled her bitterness and contempt towards Kuno. One day, she had vowed, things would change and she'd leave this horror of a life behind.

Her husband took a bite of his dinner than spat it out immediately. "Akane dear," he grated through his teeth, "have those rats been running through our stores again?"

"The sake is excellent, it is the best bottle we have," Akane distracted him while glaring at the floor at his insult to her cooking. The obvious distraction worked, even if her glaring went completely unnoticed.

Not more than an hour later Tatewaki Kuno was passed out drunk on the floor. Akane seethed at her husband a few moments before dragging him, none to gently, into the bed room and dumping him on the floor. She returned to the main room where she hastily cleaned up after her husband and finished her evening chores.

When Akane finally had time for herself, she let out a sigh and plopped down in front of the fire place in the main room. She pulled out the compact mirror from her pocket, taking time to admire the phoenix and dragon design that covered one side. The other side of the compact had kanji written across it, but Akane couldn't read and she wouldn't dare show the compact to Kuno. The mirror was the only good thing that came of her marriage. It had been a wedding gift exclusively to her from this dirty old man going by the name of Happosai. Why he insisted she take it, Akane didn't know, but she was glad he did. It wasn't until the evening of her wedding, after Kuno was asleep, that she discovered its secret. The mirror was cursed, but not in the sense that it caused ill fortune to the one who possessed it. Instead it served as a prison for one pigtailed young man.

Akane carefully unlatched the clasp and opened the mirror. Instead of seeing her reflection looking back at her Akane saw the inside of a miniature one-roomed cabin. And there, sitting at a low table in the center, was the mirrors captive. He glanced up and seeing her let a smile grow across his face. Akane could only answer with a smile of her own.

* * *

Ranma Saotome sat down at the low table with a cup of tea and sighed. It had been nearly six months ago that he was trapped in this mirror. His prison consisted of a one room cabin with a small yard, a well and a garden outside that magically provided for his every basic need. The only thing his relatively nice prison lacked was a means of escape. If he wandered more than six meters from the cabin's door he slammed into an invisible wall. The cabin itself only had one door and a single window. The window served as his only connection to the outside world; it normally was a solid pitch black and very dismal to look at. However, when the compact mirror was open it provided a view of the outside world for him, but it also was the means for his captors to check on him.

For the first month of his imprisonment the only ones who opened the hand mirror were the Amazons who had imprisoned him in the first place. Ranma thought this arrangement was a major overreaction on their part. True, he and his father had stolen some food from them, and then Ranma had defeated their young champion when his father left him behind, and finally it had been revealed that he had a Jusenkyo curse, but the real problem was the Amazons' bizarre laws that had gotten him stuck here. That and his father's selfishness and cowardice had led to this predicament. His father was the one who had dragged him to Jusenkyo and knocked him into one of the cursed springs that cause anyone who falls into one to take the form of whatever drowned there last when hit with cold water. At least hot water reversed its effects. However, when it was revealed that his cursed form was a girl the Amazons had been even more offended by him and his previous crimes. They had quickly thereafter shoved him into his magical dungeon.

After the first month Ranma was introduced to his second owner of the outside world, an old man who turned out to be a world class pervert. Ranma had no idea how this old man had obtained the compact mirror, but Ranma had a suspicion he had stolen it from the Amazons. When the old man had found Ranma in the mirror he had been genuinely surprised before grinning mischievously at Ranma. From then on the old man showed his captive all the items he stole, a large majority of which were women's undergarments.

About three months ago she had opened the mirror. Ranma, expecting the old man's leering face, had been amazed when instead he saw a miserable young woman. Tear tracks stained her cheeks, her lip bloody from where it looked like she bit herself, and deep brown eyes holding despair and pain had given him the impression that she was broken. Even her blue-black hair hung limp as if defeated. He, of course, had no idea what had happened to her, or how she got the mirror, but he did his best to cheer her up and remove the haunted look from her eyes.

It had taken awhile, but his gestures, expressions, and pantomimes had managed to get a faint ghost of a smile from her eventually. Since then he tried to make sure she never returned to the embodiment of despair. He had shown her his curse, what he could of his martial arts, and the things in his prison. In return she had shown him as much as she could of her life. Despite not being able to speak to each other they began to be good friends, and Ranma had started to look forward to the times when he saw the blue-haired woman. At that thought the black window began to lighten and Ranma smiled at the young woman's face.

* * *

It was the following day, around midday, when Tatewaki Kuno slammed the door to his house open, his face not arrogant for once. Instead he wore a look of sheer terror in a pale face. "Akane, where are you?!"

Akane, disturbed at seeing her husband midday, snapped the compact mirror shut and cautiously eyed him while getting up at the table.

"The Lord has found out about all the imperial sake I have taken from his stores; and even though I have earned it he ordered that I offer him an equivalent gift and if I fail he'll behead me immediately!" Kuno gushed stalking towards his wife. "Some of his personal guard will be here soon; you must find something to save me!" He stopped about two meters in front of her and hurriedly searched the room with his eyes. A glint from Akane's right hand caught his eye, "What's in your hand? Give it to me, if it's valuable I'll exchange it for my life."

In horror Akane hid her right hand with the compact mirror behind her back. She glanced up into the demanding eyes of Kuno and her fear of losing the mirror quickly boiled over to rage and bitterness.

"No."

"What did you say?"

Standing up straight and staring into his eyes, she replied, "No."

"Dear wife, maybe you don't understand, I'm going to be killed! Unless you present that treasure to the Lord; now, give it over."

Akane didn't budge, "No, Never."

Kuno stared hard at her a moment, "It's just an object, a small price to save your beloved husband."

"NO."

An ugly look passed over his face and he reached for his katana, pausing with his hand on the hilt "I seem to remember that one Nabiki Tendo got off easy for her crimes."

"You'll be dead in a few minutes if you don't find something else, you couldn't possibly punish her," Akane's anger glittered in her eyes, even though her voice was free from all emotion.

"Akane, dearest, love," Kuno began pleading, "I'm your husband, haven't you been honored to be married to me, the dream man of every woman?" His usual pompous arrogance revealed itself.

"You blackmailed me into marriage, and now you want to take the one thing I care about away from me. If you want to live find something else to trade for your life, or pay for the crimes of your corruption."

Kuno stared blankly at her not comprehending a single word she said, "I'm your husband…"

Akane looked toward the door at the sound of marching feet, before looking back into Kuno's eyes, "Goodbye Tatewaki Kuno."

* * *

Ranma had been having fun. He was showing the blue tomboy (that's how he thought of the blue haired woman) how his father and he had dealt with a drunken merchant who thought Ranma was his runaway son. He had made puppets with sticks, stones, pieces of cloth, and other random objects acting out the scene. He honestly doubted she understood the story from his makeshift puppets, but she was smiling so she must have been enjoying it. That's when her face had rapidly jerked up and the window went black once more.

He sighed, wondering if that man was bothering her again. About a week after he first saw the blue tomboy she had shown a tall man passed out on the floor to Ranma, followed immediately afterwards by her disgusted face. From what he could tell that man really bothered her and she seemed to make sure that man never saw Ranma. The tall man was the only other person Ranma had seen in the house and the observation disturbed Ranma, even though he wasn't entirely sure why.

Instead of dwelling on uncomfortable thoughts Ranma got up to clear the makeshift puppets from the table. He'd tell, well, show really, the story to her later.

Light from the dark window filtered in, and the blue tomboy appeared with a serious face. Once he looked back at her she nodded once and shifted the mirror to the scene outside her doorway. Several guards armed with crossbows and short swords were dragging the tall man, kicking and screaming, away. Once they were gone the blue tomboy then moved the mirror again to show the main room where the table had been overturned, a broken tray lay on the ground, and a katana was stuck firmly in the wall by the fireplace. She walked through the house to the bedroom and put the mirror, still open, down so that Ranma could watch what she was doing. She left the room briefly and returned with a hunting knife and a pot. Setting the pot down next to the mirror, the blue haired woman backed away a bit then lifted her long hair with one hand and cut it with the knife in the other hand. Long locks of hair drifted to the floor around her. When she was done she set the knife next to the pot and gathered her hair from the ground. After a search of the bedroom she gathered together trousers, a tunic, a traveling cloak, and a large blanket. Taking the trousers and tunic she left the room again. When she returned she was wearing the trousers and tunic loosely around herself, hiding her form. She also had with her a walking stick and a bundle that was strips of the dress she had been wearing wrapped around her arm. Ashes from the fireplace were smeared over her face and hands. Proceeding to pack all the items she gathered together into the large blanket, the young woman was careful to wrap the knife up before packing it too.

Ranma stared at her actions, gaping. What was she doing? Where was she planning to go? Did she even know how to safely travel? At least she knew that male travelers were less likely to be bothered than females. Ranma had to admit she did look like a young orphan boy who spent his entire life living off the streets now. Her oversized clothes appeared to have been stolen; the ashes made it seem she hadn't washed in a long time, and when she tied her pack wrapped in the blanket with expert ease to the stick Ranma had to wonder if she had done this often in the past.

Finally the blue tomboy turned to face him again gesturing to herself and raising an eyebrow, asking the quality of her disguise. With a sigh Ranma slouched and nodded, yes, it would pass. He waved his hand at her and exaggerated a shrug, why was she doing this? In response she glared at the bed, from even behind the glass of the mirror Ranma could feel the malice rolling off her. After a moment she looked away and several tremors passed through her. The blue tomboy reached for the compact and bowed slightly in apology before closing it and sending the window into black void once more.

Ranma watched the window for a few more minutes, wishing he knew what exactly she was thinking or a way he could help.

* * *

A pile of sticks and branches fell where Akane dropped them in the center of a clearing. Taking a break to wipe her brow, Akane looked around at her surroundings for the evening. It was a small clearing off the beaten path that had evidence of being a popular resting stop for travelers. On this particular night Akane was glad to be the only one using the place. She bent down to arrange the firewood and start a fire with some flint. It was lucky the night was so clear. Akane estimated she was about halfway to her destination; she should arrive there the next day around noon.

When the fire was blazing nicely Akane took the compact out and set it on her pack at an angle to the right. She felt bad for the mirror's prisoner who had become her friend. He had brought a sliver of happiness to her life with Kuno and she was ever so grateful. Akane hoped to repay the pigtailed man one day by finding a way to set him free. She frowned, since midday of that very day Akane was a widow, though she was hardly upset at Kuno's passing. She could barely stand him in his life.

She really didn't have a choice but to leave her home after the events of the day, not that Akane objected to leaving the place. With her husband dead it would only have been a matter of time before either the guards or the local bandits visited the house. When they did visit there was no doubt in Akane's mind that they would loot and ravage the premises, and if Akane were still around they would have looted and ravaged her too.

Glancing at the compact she found her friend asleep on his bed and Akane couldn't stop a soft smile from appearing on her features. As Akane made her own bed from her pack she couldn't stop wishing she at least knew the young man's name.

* * *

The next day it was pouring. Walking down the street with the traveling cloak hiding her face Akane carefully looked at the buildings in town before spotting the one she wanted. Hurrying toward a worn looking shack at the edge of town Akane knocked as a bolt of lightning lit the sky.

An irritated young woman with short brown hair opened the door and glared at her. "The inn is just down the street," the woman sharply replied while beginning to close the door again.

"Wait!" Akane pushed her left hand at the door and pulled the strands of her hair from the haircut out with her right.

The woman at the door stared at the hair intensely for a minute before recognition reached her eyes and she looked up, "Akane, is that you?"

Akane nodded, "yes, Nabiki."

"Akane!" Nabiki's face lit up as she dragged Akane inside, "Kasumi! Come quick! Akane's returned!"

A demure motherly young woman hurried toward her sisters' voice before glancing at the newcomer and pulling both her sisters into a tight embrace, "Oh, Akane! It's so good to see you again!"

After a moment Akane reluctantly pulled away from her sisters arms, "Where's father?"

Her two sisters shared an uneasy glance. "He is ill, and has been bedridden for quite awhile now. We tried to contact you but Kuno wouldn't allow it." Nabiki spoke wearily with a hint of anger.

"Come see him, he'll be so happy to see you again," Kasumi gently guided her sister around their sparse two room home to their fathers' bedside.

Soun Tendo appeared to have seen better days. Nonetheless Akane was glad to see him. At first he glanced confused at his daughters, but after being told his youngest had returned home his mood and health seemed to brighten considerably.

Once everyone had calmed down from all the excitement they had all set themselves around the oldest Tendo's bedside. "Sister, I would like to know what has happened to you these past months, and I'm sure Father and Nabiki would too." Kasumi watched her long lost sibling intently.

Taking a deep breath Akane told them about her unhappy existence as Kuno's wife. When she told them about the Lord's guards dragging him away Nabiki cheered and Kasumi smiled faintly with bit of guilt for doing so. Akane wasn't the only one who disliked Kuno. She ended telling them about the mirror and its prisoner, pulling it out to show them.

* * *

Pulling on a clean shirt while walking in from outside after his recent bath, Ranma at first failed to notice the bleak window brightening. In fact he didn't notice it at all until the blue tomboy waved her hand and the sudden movement caused Ranma to jump back. Apparently living alone in a magical prison for six months was bad for his awareness training. Annoyed at being startled he scowled at the blue tomboy. She just smiled and gestured toward several people behind her.

Two young women, one with short brown hair and a calculating look in her eye, the other with longer hair and her hand up to her mouth in shock, and a middle aged man with a moustache and who seemed to be not in the best of health, stared back at him. They all, the women especially, bared some resemblance to the blue tomboy. They were her sisters and father, perhaps? Ranma smiled awkwardly and bowed to greet them each in turn.

The action had mixed results. The moustache man looked like he couldn't believe his eyes and was experiencing some weird hallucination. The woman with the longer hair recovered from her shock and bowed back welcomingly. The one with the short brown hair smirked with one eyebrow lifted and her lips moved as she spoke. Unable to hear what she said or respond back, Ranma just shrugged at her. The blue tomboy faced her smirking sibling and explained something to her. If those were their reactions to his prison situation Ranma wondered what they'd do if they saw his Jusenkyo curse.

As the blue tomboy and her sly sibling seemed to engage in an intense discussion the kind sibling picked up the compact and placed it on a table farther back allowing Ranma to see the entire room. The moustache man lay down and turned over as if he thought some sleep would stop him from seeing things. After that, except for a few glances now and then, the family seemed to forget about the magical cell and its prisoner.

For awhile Ranma watched the antics of the reunited family with fascination. The kind sister seemed to be the peaceful housekeeper; the sly sister was the mischievous trickster of the family. Several times when the blue tomboy was taking items out of her pack the kind sister would distract her offering help. While the kind sister distracted the blue tomboy the sly sister would take items already removed from the pack and put them back or hide them. Noticing the items missing the blue tomboy would turn to the sly sister and huff in annoyance placing her hands on her hips, demanding to know where the stuff got put. The sly sister would just shrug and rub her fingers together asking for money. Before the blue tomboy's frustration got too high the sly sister would return the missing items with a grin. At one point the sly sister responded by saying something while gesturing toward Ranma. The blue tomboy rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and settled for glaring at her sister. When the blue tomboy settled for just pouting at her sibling both her sisters ganged up and started tickling and poking her until all three where giggling mercilessly.

Ranma grinned at the scene, happy that the blue tomboy found a household that obviously loved her. He just wished that she would look his way a few more times.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: of course I don't own this. If anything this is free advertising. See, Rumiko Takahashi's story was so great I had to write more. So go out and buy the original!!

Chapter 2

* * *

A couple of days later Akane greeted Kasumi and Nabiki as they returned home from the market where they bargained their seamstress skills (Kasumi) and advice and information (Nabiki) for food and other essentials. Akane had been practicing her martial arts, hoping to help her family by being a temporary guard of merchants' wares.

"We received some information you might be interested in," Nabiki had greeted back.

The sisters settled themselves in the main room around the sole piece of furniture in the room-the table. At the end of the table sat the open compact, its prisoner currently out of sight.

"A traveler, a young man who kept a giant spatula strapped to his back, paid me to repair some of his clothing," Kasumi began, "he inquired if I had seen a pair of travelers, father and son, so I directed him to Nabiki."

"He told me they went by the names of Genma and Ranma Saotome," Nabiki said as she picked up the tale, "The traveler was looking to seek vengeance against them and offered me a sizable sum for anything I could tell about them before proceeding to give me descriptions of the two." Nabiki paused to give Akane a long look, "the father I am certain I have never seen, but the son…"

"Nabiki told me that the traveler described the son, Ranma I think it was, as a young man adept in martial arts with clear blue eyes and long black hair in a pigtail." Kasumi's words caused Akane's eyes to widen before she sharply turned to stare at the mirror, its occupant still out of sight.

The three sisters took a minute to watch the mirror until the pigtailed man returned and began to fidget uncomfortably under the sisters' stares. "Ranma Saotome," Akane whispered quietly, "is that his name?"

"I told the traveler that I believed I had seen the son…" Nabiki began turning toward Akane.

"Nabiki! How could…!"

Raising her voice over Akane's, Nabiki continued, "I also told him that the son was suffering greatly and that whatever revenge the traveler sought had certainly been accomplished." She paused for a moment, "I managed to inquire afterwards if the traveler knew of any being able to disenchant items, for a friend of mine of course, the traveler told me he not only knew of a sorceress, but he was willing to guide my friend there…"

Nabiki had to break off as Akane jumped up and hugged her sister, "Thank you, oh, thanks Nabiki!"

"Hey, anything for my little sis and her boyfriend…"

"He's NOT my boyfriend."

* * *

Akane stood under the aged tree at the edge of town waiting for the traveler. She was dressed as a boy in her tunic and trousers; they fit a bit better after Kasumi had altered them to Akane's frame while still hiding her femininity. Her pack was strapped to her back this time instead of to the end of a walking stick. It was also somewhat larger. Despite not wanting Akane to leave so soon her family had convinced her that it was probably safer for Akane if she didn't randomly appear in their hometown unannounced when she was believed to be living in the nearby Lord's valley. The entire town after all had witnessed the near beheading of her sister and heard of Akane's wedding.

A young man approached her with a large spatula strapped to his back. The traveler looked over to Akane, "you must be the friend with the enchanted item, right? What's your name?"

Akane eyed her new travel companion in turn, "Just call me Tendo."

"All right, I'm Ukyo Kounji, call me Kounji," he bowed his head slightly in greeting. "So what's this item you need disenchanted?" Kounji started down a path to the right and Akane followed after.

"Oh, nothing of importance, not to most people anyway. I was given a gift awhile ago and I noticed something a little odd about it," Akane said carefully, remembering what Nabiki had said about the traveler wanting revenge. "My gift became a sort of good luck charm for me, and I felt bad about it being cursed, so I decided, before it did any lasting harm to anyone, I should get it disenchanted."

"It has a curse, does it? Will I have to worry about it turning me to stone, or anything like that?"

"No, not at all, I've, er, found a way to neutralize the curse for now," after a brief pause she continued, "how long will it take to reach this sorceress? I also have an ailing father and would like to bring him back a spell for fast recovery and good health."

"Did your gift cause his illness? It'll probably take at least five days to hike through the hills… but if your father is really sick maybe we should pick up the pace a bit," he proceeded to put action to his words.

* * *

Hours passed as the two travelers hiked onward. As the Sun began to dip below the tops of the trees the travelers found a clearing with hot springs nearby to camp for the night.

"Why don't you take a dip in the hot springs while I cook dinner?" Kounji offered pulling cooking supplies from his pack.

"Uh, sure," Akane nervously replied, not wanting her companion to know her true gender, "um, would you be joining me later?"

Kounji froze for a moment before continuing as if nothing had happened, "no, no, I prefer to bathe after I eat, when I no longer have to worry about dinner."

"a-alright then," Akane scurried over to the hot springs but didn't begin to undress until she found a secluded area, hidden from the clearing by several large boulders.

While settling in the steamy water, Akane did her best to relax. There was no way Kounji could know of her actual gender, and yet… his reaction to Akane's question seemed odd. Did Kounji already know that Akane was a girl and just pretended ignorance to lower Akane's guard? But no, that seemed unlikely since Akane could hear her travel companion humming to himself over the sizzling of dinner over the fire. And her fellow traveler also didn't seem to suspect that Akane was carrying the object of his vengeance in her pocket.

Come to think of it Akane didn't even know for sure that it was indeed Ranma Saotome who was trapped in the mirror. She had the means to find out however. Since Ukyo Kounji sought revenge against Ranma, the latter should be able to recognize Kounji when he saw him. Akane just had to show Kounji to Ranma while the former slept and see if her friend reacted at all.

* * *

After Akane had finished her bath she and Kounji settled around the campfire to enjoy their dinner of fresh okonomiyaki.

"Wow!" Akane exclaimed, "I've never had okonomiyaki this good! You must be a master chef!"

Kounji blushed from the praise, "as a matter of fact my family business is okonomiyaki, and we're the best okonomiyaki chefs in the world!" He ended boasting with obvious pride.

Hesitating a moment, Akane inquired quietly "if you don't mind my asking, why are you travelling?"

The chef stiffened a moment, "there was a slight against myself and my family, and I travel to rectify our honor. Also it helps spread our world class okonomiyaki!" The first part was spoken in a near whisper, the second part a joyful shout.

"What did the Saotomes do to harm your honor?"

"How do you know that name, Tendo?" Kounji stared intently across the fire at Akane.

"Uh," Akane, highly embarrassed stopped with a bite of food half way to her mouth, "you remember the woman who told you about my enchanted gift? She's my sister."

Kounji watched Akane a few moments, "it was a matter of personal honor." He refused to say anything else on the subject after that.

* * *

While the chef went to bathe Akane busied herself setting her cloak and a blanket on the ground making a temporary bed for the night. When she finished this she reached into her pocket to wish her pigtailed friend goodnight, except she couldn't find the compact. Akane frantically searched her clothing, bed, and pack for the mirror. She couldn't find it. She recklessly checked every nook and cranny of the campsite and shook out her bed, blanket, and cloak before acknowledging it wasn't there.

Taking a deep breath to slow the rising panic, Akane tried to think of where it could be. It must be back at the hot springs, and fell out of her pocket while she undressed. She simply had to go back and pick it up again; only, she thought hesitantly, Kounji was currently bathing. Another breath to calm herself, and Akane reasoned to herself, Kounji was a man who currently thought she was a man too, and therefore shouldn't be bothered if Akane saw him bathing. With all the steam Akane probably wouldn't see anything anyway, right? Right, there was no sense in her worrying. So decided Akane put on a brave front and marched down to the hot spring.

Akane saw the gleam of the closed compact right where she had undressed next to the hot spring. Unfortunately, judging by the discarded clothes of the chef, Kounji had chosen the same location as she had to bathe. Okay, Akane breathed, she could handle this. She just had to sneak down there, grab the compact, and come back. Hopefully her companion wouldn't even notice she was there.

Slowly Akane made her way down toward the edge of the water, trying to make as little noise as possible. One meter away from her goal and focused on the compact, Akane failed to notice a tree root stretching across her path. Stubbing her toe, she flailed her arms wildly as she stumbled, tripped, and fell into the warm water.

Upon resurfacing from the waist deep water Akane faced one furious and obviously female chef.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"You're a GIRL?!!" in Akane's shock, she failed to move a muscle as her pissed companion grabbed the giant spatula from shore and aimed it for the other girl's head.

"DIE!!!!!!"

Moving at the last possible second Akane barely dodged the weapon, "wait! I'm a girl too!"

Kounji paused, her spatula at the ready, to look over her opponent, "Don't lie to me! There's no way you could be a girl!" The chef continued with her assault.

That remark really ticked Akane off. Grabbing her companion's weapon in her hand she kicked Kounji in the chest forcing the chef back a meter. "And WHY is that so hard to believe?!" Akane glared at her companion with barely controlled violence.

Kounji took longer this time to look over Akane. In a quieter voice she replied, "You're really a girl?"

"YES." Turning away Akane stomped out of the water and grabbed the compact on her way back to the camp.

* * *

Ranma set a kettle for tea over the fire in the fireplace. It had been awhile since his blue-haired friend had checked up on him, and he was starting to worry, not that he'd acknowledge it. As if on cue from his thoughts the window began to brighten. He smiled in greeting to the blue tomboy before noticing the background. She was at a campsite again, and it was late at night if the deep blue sky was any indication. Why did she leave her family?

His friend gave him a neutral look before showing him her sleeping travelling companion. Ranma saw a young man sleeping on his side, his long brown hair in a ponytail behind him. Nearby lay a giant spatula that looked oddly familiar. Hmmm… come to think of it, where had he seen that face before? Ranma had moved slightly to think, placing his hand on his chin as he stared past the table.

Aha! With a flash of insight and a grin he looked up to see the blue tomboy's curious face. How could he forget Ucchan? A pang of--was it anger? Or jealousy? -- went through him; why was his childhood friend travelling with HIS blue tomboy? Ranma, however, was distracted from his thoughts when he saw the blue tomboy furrow her brow in confusion at his reaction.

He watched her for a moment as she obviously mulled something over. She then turned to him and nodded goodnight before closing the compact and leaving Ranma to his thoughts.

* * *

The Sun was low behind the two travelers as they broke camp for the day. Akane, ignoring her companion, mulled over the last nights events as she packed her things.

After she had stomped off Akane had cooled off allowing Kounji to approach and talk to her. Not much had resulted from their talk; they both acknowledged that they were both female but disguised themselves as males and would continue to do so. Embarrassed apologies had been made. They had both stiffly gone to bed, though Akane had stayed up, wanting to test the identity of her imprisoned friend.

Kounji and Akane, having finished clearing their campsite started the day's long hike.

That little experiment, showing the chef to the pigtailed man, had had confusing results. He recognized Kounji, Akane could tell, but he recognized her with the surprise and joy of seeing an old friend. If Kounji was out for his blood shouldn't he be afraid or at least apprehensive at seeing her again? And why did Kounji want revenge on him anyway?

Deciding to break the morning's silence she turned toward Kounji, "Could you please tell me why you hate the Saotomes?"

Kounji, startled spoke suspiciously, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"It's a secret I don't know and it's eating away at me, Please?" The chef ignored her and concentrated on the path.

"Come on! I'll tell you…I'll tell you…ummm…why I'm dressed as a man!" Akane received no reaction. "How about…my family, I'm sure you'd love to hear about my family!" No response from the other traveler. After numerous moments of hesitation, "Do you want to hear about my enchanted gift?"

That caught her attention, "yes, I do," Kounji sighed, "Why not? As long as you promise not to tell anyone what I'll tell you." At Akane's vigorous nod she continued, "I met Genma and Ranma Saotome when Ranma and I were little. To make a long story short Ranma and I became friends. Father, seeing how well I got along with my friend, talked to Genma about arranging an engagement between Ranma and me; he even offered our okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. Genma refused the engagement, but took the cart anyway, leaving me behind. From that moment on I vowed revenge."

Akane, stunned, walked in silence before a thought occurred to her, "If this happened when Ranma was little, and it was Genma who broke the promise and stole your dowry, why do you want revenge against Ranma?"

Kounji just snorted in reply. They continued in silence for a while. The chef turned towards Akane, "Alright I told you what you wanted to know, now, tell me about your gift, Tendo." She paused for a moment, "Actually tell me what your full name is first, I assume you kept your name from me to hide the fact that you were a girl."

Akane had gulped nervously after her first request, but calmed down when she heard the second. "My name is Akane Tendo, Kounji."

"Just Ukyo is fine, can I call you Akane?"

"Sure." They continued on in silence, Akane glad that her companion seemed to have forgotten their deal.

"Now tell me about your gift." Okay, the deal wasn't forgotten.

Taking a deep breath Akane began, "About three months ago I was given a compact mirror. The compact mirror is enchanted to serve as a magical prison. There currently is someone trapped in it and I would like to set him free." She purposely kept her explanation short, simple and with the fewest details possible. Akane did not want to know what Ukyo would do if she found out Ranma was the prisoner.

"Gee, that's nice of you, but what about your Father? I thought he was ill from the enchanted gift?"

"Ah, no, it has nothing to do with the mirror. But he is bedridden."

Ukyo turned towards Akane, "Akane, you're not a bad person, how about we be friends?"

Akane couldn't help but smile at another new friend, "okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 3

* * *

Four days later the travelers reached their destination. Midway up a large wooded hill laid a small village that offered a resting place for travelers. Akane and Ukyo made their way into a tavern and rested at a table far from any other patrons.

Akane turned toward the chef, "so where in this village is the sorceress?"

"Hmm…" Ukyo leaned back thinking, "she lives up the hill from the village, in an isolated cottage. I've actually only seen her once, but the magic she worked was incredible! She was a bit eccentric, but I suppose that isn't that strange for a sorceress. Let's go find her home after we get something to eat; some days I need other food to remind me how good okonomiyaki is."

Akane smirked at that, for the entire trek to the village the only food they had eaten was okonomiyaki courtesy of Ukyo.

After wandering the village a bit they had found a small path that led farther up the hill into the woods. The path was rather worn but thin enough that they had to walk in single file. Akane led the way, hope and anxiety gnawing at her. She was excited that she might finally be able to meet the pigtailed man, but, as soon as Ukyo discovered his identity she might break her friendship with Akane. In fact the chef might just turn around and add Akane to her list of people to extract vengeance from.

Troubled by her thoughts Akane almost missed the fork in the road. The narrow path the travelers had been following branched out into four separate paths, all heading different directions. At a loss, Akane turned to her friend, "Which way…?"

Ukyo returned her nervous gaze, "Whichever you want, I have no idea."

Akane slowly turned back around. To her surprise a black calf was on the second path to the left, munching on the nearby vegetation. Why hadn't she noticed that calf before? Akane slowly approached and the midnight calf moved farther down the path. Akane continued to approach the calf which continued to move farther down the path until the two travelers were following it.

The black calf led them down the path to a small cottage hidden in the trees at the edge of a small clearing. Having finished its job the calf wandered over to some flowering plants in front of the cottage and began to nibble on them.

"STOP, Bad Milky!" A young woman startled Akane and Ukyo falling from the sky in front of them. She stumbled a bit on the landing but was soon marching towards the bovine munching on the garden plants. The strange youth grabbed the calf's tail trying to drag it away. "Oh, woe is me! My Milky will not stop eating the garden! And in front of two new visitors! Oh! What will I do! What…"

"Excuse me," Akane interrupted loudly.

"Yes?" the woman abruptly let go of the calf and turned around serious and strict. This act intimidated her visitors who began to fidget nervously.

Clearing her voice first Ukyo ventured, "Uh, we're looking for the sorceress?"

The strange woman in front of them immediately brightened, "That's me! I'm Rouge by the way, come inside."

* * *

Ranma sat at his table, facing the window, and began to eat his lunch. He had to admit his cooking had improved since he began cooking all of his own meals for the past six months. He still would never be a decent enough cook to run a tavern ever, but at least now he didn't burn his food nearly as much as he used to. He sat there mulling over how he might possible improve his simple meal when the window began to brighten.

As the image cleared Ranma saw the blue tomboy standing to the left and a bizarre brown haired woman to the right who turned towards the blue tomboy, "I'm sorry, I can't help."

Ranma jumped straight up, stumbled over his own feet and fell backwards. From his position on the floor he yelled, "I HEARD that!"

At his exclamation the blue tomboy and the bizarre girl stared at him. Ucchan entered his vision from the right and also gapped in shock.

The bizarre girl was the first to recover, "Well, it seems I could help after all."

Ranma's thoughts whirled through his head, if he could hear outside the mirror, then maybe, just maybe, the spell trapping him was weakening. Excited, he jumped up, took his stance and punched the window as hard as he could. On impact Ranma's hand went numb. Yelping, he gripped his hand and fell to the floor.

His antics brought Ucchan out of his shock. Ucchan gasped, "Ranma Saotome," before turning towards the other two and growling, "WHY didn't you TELL me?!"

The blue tomboy responded as she backed up slightly, "I thought you might try to kill him."

"Of course I'm going to kill him! Right after I kill you!" Ukyo grabbed his spatula and, dodging around the bizarre girl, charged the blue tomboy.

As they ran out of Ranma's view the bizarre girl yelled, "Don't fight in my house!" Before she to left his view.

Ranma was still trying to process everything that had happened, wondering why his childhood friend was suddenly so angry at everyone, he stood up "WHATS GOING ON?!"

Judging from the crashing sounds in the background, everyone ignored him.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"What about the compact?"

"Give it to me so I can smash it!" Ouch, Ranma thought, that must have been Ucchan.

"I'll keep it here."

"What? Why?!"

"Let me smash the darn thing!"

Ranma, getting frustrated yelled, "HEY, Don't I get ANY say in this?!"

"NO"

"YES"

"I suppose so."

With that they all came back into his view, the blue tomboy being careful to keep the bizarre girl in between herself and Ucchan. Ucchan himself was growling and obviously just waiting for a chance to attack.

"Okay," Ranma began, "first off, Ucchan, why are you so mad?"

"Don't call me Ucchan, you jerk!"

"Hey! What did I do?!"

"You and your father abandoned me!"

"What are you talking about?! You had your own father!"

"I was supposed to be your fiancée!"

"Fiancée?! But you're a boy!"

Ucchan glared at him before spinning around and marching off.

"Huh?"

The blue tomboy leaned forward, "She's a girl."

"What? But I've known him since we were little and he's always been a boy."

The blue tomboy crossed her arms, "Ukyo is defiantly a girl."

Ranma just stared at her. After a while he shook himself back to reality and walked closer to the window. "Uh, what's your name anyway? I'm Ranma Saotome."

The bizarre girl seemed to decide he was talking to her. She puffed out her chest and ran her hand through her hair, "I'm Rouge the Cyan Sorceress." Rouge then smiled possessively at him, "and you're in my house."

An irritated look passed the blue tomboy's face before she brightened and turned to Rouge, "Isn't that Milky in the garden eating your flowers again?"

"What?! OH, NO!" Rouge ran out of view.

The blue tomboy reached forward and picked Ranma's world up. "I'm sorry, but I should probably leave before she comes back and decides to keep you." She began to close the compact, "oh, by the way, my name is Akane Tendo." The window went black.

* * *

Hours later after Ranma had cleaned up his lunch from the floor he was sitting on his bed thinking about everything that had happened when the window brightened again. He saw the blue tomboy, Akane he reminded himself, and got up and moved directly in front of the window.

Akane began, "I meant to talk to you earlier, but after I left I realized I'd forgotten the medicine for my father and had to go back to Rouge's place then I had to prevent the cow from eating-"

Ranma listened to the blue tomboy as she rambled, just happy to be able to hear her voice. He hoped that since he could now hear what happened outside his cabin he would soon be free for good. Watching Akane's animated speech Ranma felt a touch of longing to get to know her better. With the ability to speak to each other, the pigtailed man realized he could.

"-was getting dark so I found this clearing to camp."

Finally she paused long enough for him to speak, "Akane, before in the small house, with the two other women, were they your family?"

The night passed away with the two asking questions back and forth trying to fill in what they knew of each other. When Akane asked Ranma about him 'looking like a woman' he got a glass of water and once again demonstrated his curse while he explained it.

"You mean you really do turn into a woman? I thought it was an illusion!"

Akane had asked Ranma to splash himself several more times after that. In return Ranma asked about the tall man and Akane told him with disgust on her face how he had blackmailed her into marrying him.

"However, the Lord's personal guard dragged him away that day, I'm a widow now."

The pigtailed man didn't know how to react to that, but Akane saved him by asking him about how he got trapped in the mirror.

"Warrior women, really? They might be interesting to meet if it wasn't for those weird laws."

"You probably wouldn't still think that if you actually ever met the Amazons." Eager to learn more Ranma continued interviewing his friend. It wasn't until the fire began to burn out that they settled down to sleep.

* * *

Another five days had passed before Akane reached up her hand to knock on her family's door. She knew her family had had a point when they told her to leave, but, really, she didn't know where else to go. For now she'd just hide at home, hopefully Nabiki would get another lead for a way to free Ranma.

Kasumi answered the door this time, a surprised look at seeing her little sister, but she happily let Akane in anyway.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, we were just finishing dinner," Kasumi lead Akane inside to the bedroom where Soun Tendo was propped up in his bed while the elder Tendo girls were seated around him. All looked to be finishing off their bowls of rice.

After greeting Nabiki and her Father, Akane placed her pack in the corner and turned excitedly to her family, "I have a surprise to show you!" She was about to say more but was interrupted by her father's cough. "Oh, Dad, I got some medicine for you…" rummaging in her pack, Akane brought out the medicine and helped her father take it. She then went and sat in front of everyone and was about to continue when Nabiki spoke up.

"Where is the traveler? Or the pigtailed man? Did you manage to free him?"

In response Akane growled at her sister, "sit quietly and I'll tell you."

Seeing her family obey Akane pulled out the compact. "The sorceress couldn't free him, but she did still help me. As for the traveler, Ukyo Kounji, she got upset and left."

"She?" questioned Nabiki.

"How did the sorceress help you?" Kasumi politely asked.

In response Akane just opened the mirror. Her family looked at it before Kasumi said, "she gave your friend a companion?"

"Huh?!" Akane turned the mirror to look at it and see Ranma in his female form placing a kettle in the fireplace. "Why are you female?!"

To the older Tendos' shock they heard a voice reply, "I fell in the stupid well."

Nabiki, shaking, raised a finger and pointed at the compact, "That girl just talked to you."

"I'm NOT a GIRL," Ranma's voice yelled back.

Moving slowly Akane placed the compact so that everyone could see Ranma and turned to try to explain to her family. "Rouge, the Cyan Sorceress, somehow allowed my friend to hear outside his prison and allowed us to hear inside. This girl is my friend; he somehow picked up a curse that temporarily turns him into a girl. And his name is Ranma Saotome."

Kasumi looked stunned, Nabiki like she wanted to faint, but it was her father's reaction that worried Akane. He shot up straight, looked in his youngest daughter's eyes and asked, "Saotome, you say?"

It was Ranma, still female, fiddling with his pigtail who answered, "Yes sir, sorry about this."

For a moment nobody reacted. Suddenly the Tendo patriarch, forgetting his illness, jumped up and started dancing around the room all the while singing, "The houses will be joined! The houses will be joined! Saotome, my friend! Our dreams will come true! The houses will be joined!"

All of the other occupants of the room stared in shock at him, mouths gaping.

Kasumi got up and walked over to her father, "Father, please, tell us what you mean."

Upon hearing his eldest's request Soun calmed down and began to explain, "In my youth I trained and was friends with Genma Saotome. We used to spend all our days together training under our master. Eventually the time came for us to part our ways, we promised each other that we would unite our families one day with the marriage of our children. Through this union we would strengthen both our houses." Beginning to lose his strength Soun stumbled back to his bed and sat down before turning to look at the pigtailed youth, "Ranma, as son of Genma Saotome, you are honor bound to marry one of my three daughters." He then lay back down in the bed and closed his eyes closing the subject.

His daughters didn't let the conversation drop so easily.

"Hey, Dad! Don't we get any say in our future?!"

"Father, you shouldn't make honor bound promises involving us without us."

"Daddy, you're going to marry one of us off to someone you don't really know? That's going to cost you."

Without even cracking an eye open the mustached man spoke, "My daughters are Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane; pick the one you want for your fiancée."

Ranma himself seemed to be in a state somewhere between shock, confusion, and anger.

After glancing at each other, the two elder Tendo sisters ganged up on Akane, "Oh, he wants Akane!"

"What?!"

"After all, you've known him the longest, know the most about him, and have experience in this whole marriage thing!"

"I wouldn't call that 'marriage experience'! Those were the worst three months of my life! In fact that's the exact reason I shouldn't marry!"

Nabiki, ignoring her sister continued, "He already is practically your boyfriend anyway! Why not just become his fiancée?"

Both youths in question responded to that, "What?!"

Kasumi clapped her hands, closing the matter, "It's decided then, Akane is Ranma's fiancée!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

Chapter 4

* * *

Ranma was sitting at his table sharpening his cooking knife on a wet stone while he watched the eldest Tendo sister sweep her home from his window. The other two Tendo sisters were currently out in the market doing what they could to make some money.

Ever since last night and his forced engagement to Akane, Ranma had been sulking. It wasn't that he had a problem with Akane, just that he didn't like being forced into anything, especially when, however marginally, his father was involved.

He heard a knock at the Tendo's front door and watched as Kasumi crossed the room to answer it. Ranma had a pretty good view of the main room since Kasumi had placed the mirror at one end of the table. Unfortunately for him, it was the end facing away from the front door.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" Kasumi's voice was polite but with a hint of surprise.

"I come baring a message for the Tendo household from the Lord," the indifferent tone of a noble's messenger replied.

"This is the Tendo household…"

The sound of someone clearing his throat was followed by the announcement, "The noble Lord declares that to make amends, Tatewaki Kuno's remaining debt is to be paid by means of the home of the family of Tatewaki Kuno's widow, Akane Tendo. In short, you have three days to vacate the premise."

Ranma dropped his knife that he was holding. It barely missed his leg.

"But…but…but what about our ailing Father?"

"You have three days before the Lord's guards remove you by force. Good day." Ranma heard soft shove of the door signifying the messenger's departure.

It was a stricken Kasumi that entered his view. "Ranma, what are we going to do?"

* * *

Akane opened the door for Nabiki as both of them returned from the market. It had been a good day; Nabiki had learned some new juicy gossip to sell, and Akane had found several merchants who wanted their goods guarded while they took a break, some even to visit Nabiki and hear the gossip. Both sisters froze at the sight of Kasumi weeping by the table.

They both rushed to her side and tried to comfort her. "What the hell happened, Sis?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma answered in a monotone, surprising both sisters as Kasumi continued to weep in their arms, "A messenger from the Lord came, you have three days to leave your home."

"What?! Why?! Where are we supposed to go?! What about Dad?!" Akane jumped up outraged.

"It doesn't matter, they don't care," Kasumi sniffled, "our home is supposed to pay off the remainder of Kuno's debt."

"Kuno, huh. The creep keeps on making our life hard even after he dies," Nabiki's face darkened.

"What are we going to do?" Kasumi whispered quietly.

"If it wasn't for this stupid prison I would try to beat some sense into this 'Lord'," Ranma muttered.

"Don't be stupid, Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, "If you did that we'd be in even bigger trouble!"

"Yeah, well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Ranma yelled back.

"That's because I'm trying to come up with a solution that would actually work!"

"Like you could ever do that!"

"Oh, yeah! And you could?!"

"Yeah!"

Nabiki broke in, "Hey, be quiet you two, and let me think!"

Akane and Ranma both sat back and fumed.

"Okay, how about this for a start," Nabiki began, "we could ask Tofu to take care of Daddy; he'd do anything if it was a favor for Kasumi."

"Tofu Ono, the healer? But he always acts so silly…" Kasumi murmured.

Akane sighed, "That's only when you're around, Kasumi," she looked up to Nabiki, "I guess the rest of us are just going to travel around?"

"I'll go talk to Tofu tonight, and tomorrow, after moving Daddy to Tofu's, all three of us should see about joining a group of travelers or a caravan or something we could do," Nabiki smirked a little, "who knows little Sis, this might be the perfect chance for you to set out and free your fiancé."

Kasumi looked down, "I guess that's it then. We'll do what we can," she spoke over Akane's quiet denial.

* * *

The market the next day was packed. Akane sat, disguised as a boy, next to her sisters as they yelled out to pedestrians who walked by. Ranma's prison was in her pocket and her travelling pack was on her back. Akane's sisters also had travelling packs strapped to their backs. It was a relief to all the Tendo girls that Tofu had agreed to help just as Nabiki had predicted and that the transportation of their father had gone smoothly. The Tendo patriarch had slept the entire time, and as of yet still did not know of his family's plight. His daughters had worried that the stress would worsen his condition.

Akane watched as the crowd passed by in waves, some stopping here and there, but a general current keeping the mass moving. Until one particular traveler caught her eye.

A young man dressed in a worn set of clothes with a large pack topped with an umbrella on his back and a yellow and black bandanna on his head stopped in the middle of the crowd. The stream parted around him and he ignored it. Looking towards the sky he suddenly shouted, "WHERE AM I NOW?"

Everyone paused for a moment, staring at the strange young man, before continuing, keeping a wide berth around the man. Akane got up and hurried over to him, partly wanting to aid this stranger and partly wondering if perhaps he knew something useful. "Excuse me sir, my sisters and I would like to talk to you," Akane tugged his arm in the direction of her sisters.

Akane had always been amazed at her sisters' abilities to interact with others. This time was no exception. Between Kasumi's warm friendly demeanor and Nabiki's efficient to-the-point questions they soon extracted Ryoga Hibiki's story. Because of a lousy sense of direction he was constantly travelling and was actually eager with the prospect of travelling companions. He currently was searching for one Ranma Saotome in order to extract revenge for Ranma's running from a fight. (The Tendo sisters managed to keep their expressions neutral on hearing that. Akane had to wonder how many people were out there hunting for revenge against Ranma and if perhaps it might be safer for him to stay in his prison indefinitely rather than be set free). Ryoga was also searching for a magical training ground by the name of Jusenkyo, but because of his sense of direction he had only managed to wander aimlessly in the hopes of finding it. For the time being it appeared that the sisters had found their ticket to survival.

It didn't take long for Nabiki and Kasumi to make a deal with Ryoga so that the three sisters could travel with him. They headed out not long after their traveling agreement had been made; they only paused to stock up on supplies.

* * *

Traveling with Ryoga was odd, Akane decided. They would only take a few steps before one of the sisters had to pull Ryoga back in the right direction. Whenever Kasumi or Nabiki spoke to him Ryoga would blush beet red and stammer. He treated Akane like a little brother. It appeared Ryoga hadn't realized yet that Akane was a girl even though her sisters kept on slipping and referring to her as female. This detail suited Akane fine although his over-helpful brotherly manner toward her was annoying. When any one of the sisters asked Ryoga why he wanted revenge against Ranma he would snort, look away, and reply that because of Ranma he had seen Hell.

That evening the travelers settled down in a well used campsite off the trail they had been following. After building up the fire Akane turned to her sisters, "Perhaps you two should disguise yourselves as boys while we travel, it would be safer for you, you know."

"That's not a bad idea Akane, except Kasumi and I don't have any trousers lying around," Nabiki responded drily.

Ryoga cleared his throat behind them, "I-I-I might have an extra p-pair or t-two you can borrow."

Kasumi smiled warmly at him and replied, "Oh, thanks! That would be very helpful," with a glance at Nabiki to get her to follow two of the sisters approached Ryoga while he rummaged in his pack.

Akane took the opportunity to check on Ranma. She hastily pulled the compact out and opened it to come face-to-face with a female Ranma.

Before Akane could say anything Ranma's eyes widened and he pointed behind her, "Watch out!"

Turning Akane saw Ukyo Kounji standing behind her spatula raised to attack. Raising her arm, hoping to block in time Akane waited for the blow. When it didn't come Akane peeked up to find Ukyo staring at the compact.

"Does this mean Ranma's really a girl, too?" Ukyo still staring at the compact swayed.

Ryoga, Kasumi and Nabiki approached to investigate the commotion.

"Huh? Who are you?" was Ryoga's lost reply.

Ranma's female voice broke through, "I am NOT!"

Ignoring Ranma, Akane murmured, "ummmmmm….maybe," anything to diffuse Ukyo's anger.

Ukyo slowly looked up, eyeing Akane's companions in the firelight and dropping her weapon. "Does that mean everyone here is really female? She has quite a disguise," Ukyo sighed indicating Ryoga.

"What?!" Ryoga was outraged by the suggestion, "I'm not a girl!"

Luckily, before violence could break out Nabiki stepped in, "Aren't you Ukyo Kounji? The chef who traveled with our sister Akane earlier?"

Before Ukyo could reply Ryoga asked, "Sister, Akane? You mean Akane is a girl?"

"Oh, it's an interesting story," Kasumi managed to put everyone at ease as she filled everyone in on the stories of their companions. Only because Kasumi was telling the stories did no angry outbursts occur and by the end everyone had settled around the fire.

* * *

Ranma grumbled to himself, annoyed at the turn of events, as he worked through a complex kata in his yard. Since the entire group now knew about his magical prison the mirror was almost always kept open when they weren't actively travelling. And it was only because Akane kept the compact that Ukyo or Ryoga hadn't smashed it yet. At least Ukyo was no longer trying to attack Akane after hearing her story. Ranma still hated how he couldn't fight his own fights. If he wasn't stuck in the damn mirror he wouldn't have to put up with his former 'friends' death glares. The glares seemed to get even deadlier when they found out about his Jusenkyo curse. He couldn't even remember why Ryoga wanted to kill him. And really, how was he supposed to know Ukyo was a girl? The last time he really saw her was when they were six.

Ending his workout Ranma wiped his brow and sat down leaning against the cabin. It was an odd quirk with his prison that the only guaranteed privacy he had was when he was in the yard; inside the cabin there was no telling when someone would peek on him from the outside.

Apparently the group was now headed for Jusenkyo. Ryoga had some unknown reason for wanting to go, the Tendo girls were wondering if the magic from the place could free the pigtailed man (Ranma privately doubted it, but if there was a chance he could be free he'd take it), and Ukyo decided she wanted to stick around for a while.

Ranma sighed. Things kept on getting more and more complicated. He only wanted a few simple things: to be free from the compact's prison, a cure for his Jusenkyo curse, to increase his martial arts skills and maybe, just maybe, if he was really being honest with himself, to get to know the blue tomboy a bit better.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ does not belong to me.

Chapter 5

* * *

Akane snuggled farther into her blankets. Her sisters managed to pull off similar disguises to the one she possessed and they had maintained a quick pace throughout the day. That night the group settled in a semi-secluded clearing they found. But that wasn't the main thing that had Akane in such a good mood. Earlier, while dinner had been cooking, Akane had gotten into an intense conversation with Ranma about how to fight off several attackers at once. Ranma had even done his best to show this one grappling move he mentioned and Akane had done her best to imitate it.

The sound of loud voices and branches snapping shot Akane out of her warm blankets and thoughts. She noticed that Ryoga and Ukyo had reacted similarly while her sisters sat up warily. From the trees six large heavy-set bandits appeared dragging a cart full of stolen goods behind them.

On spotting the current occupants one of them snorted, "Why, looky here. We have our day's work, our drink," he lifted the jug of rum he was holding, "and now we have some fun." The intense leer the man gave was not comforting in the slightest.

His companion on the right grunted, "I prefer women to a bunch of young boys."

Another brute snapped, "Don't be so picky, they are pretty boys at least, and we just have to take out that momma's boy first." He turned his gaze turned toward Ryoga who was already grabbing his umbrella from his pack.

All at once Ukyo, Ryoga and Akane jumped up and ran towards the bandits. Out of the corner of her eye Akane watched her sisters' stand and use the distraction to hide in the trees. Akane silently wished them luck as she threw her fist into one of the bandits' eyes. Her opponent used her momentum against her as he grabbed her fist and slid to the side as Akane continued forward. Akane spun around and uppercut her adversary in the chin before he had time to react.

While the first bandit momentarily fell down another one ran towards Akane with a knife. Akane kicked the knife hand away and ran up to her opponents back to get a strangle hold on him. Not a moment later the first opponent was back up and Akane had to work on fighting both the men off at once.

Dodging several fists Akane heard a bottle smashing and hoped that Ryoga and Ukyo were doing alright. Seeing an opening Akane rushed in to grab one man in the grappling move Ranma had shown her and threw him at the other attacker, knocking them both out.

Looking around Akane saw five of the bandits out on the ground as Ukyo smashed the last one into unconsciousness. Ryoga was nowhere to be seen.

A tentative call came from the trees on the other side of the clearing, "Is it over yet?"

Ukyo yelled back, "Yes, it's safe. Come out."

As Kasumi and Nabiki cautiously came out Akane turned toward Ukyo and asked, "Do you know what happened to Ryoga?"

Ukyo shook her head and turned towards the clearing. Akane moved to follow when she heard a squeal. After a short search Akane found a small black piglet buried beneath one of the bandits.

"Hey, little guy," Akane glanced around and making a quick decision scooped the piglet up and carried him to the clearing.

Once it was discovered that Ryoga was indeed missing Akane and the others searched the whole area around the fight for Ryoga. The women couldn't make sense of what happened to him. In the end Nabiki suggested it was better if they kept moving and that Ryoga could probably take care of himself. Still the group felt a little guilty about leaving Ryoga behind. All of the travelers had immediately taken a liking to Pchan, the little piglet Akane had found, so they brought him with them.

* * *

Finally, the travelers arrived at Jusenkyo. It had taken quite a while, they had gotten lost a few times (even without Ryoga), and villagers who they asked for directions seemed oddly reluctant to tell them, but now Akane was sure they had arrived. Dead straight ahead of the travelers were many small pools with bamboo poles sticking up throughout the landscape. It matched Ranma's description of the place perfectly.

The group came to the edge of the clearing and looked around.

"Well, now what?" Ukyo asked.

"Ranma did say something about there being a guide. Maybe we should talk to him first," Akane offered.

"Why don't you dig Ranma out and ask him where this guide is, Sis?" Nabiki stated.

"Alright," Akane had reached into her pocket and pulled out the compact when Kasumi gasped.

"Ah, Pchan!" the piglet, who Kasumi had been holding jumped from Kasumi's arms towards Akane's hand before bouncing to the ground and racing along the narrow paths between the cursed springs.

All the women stared after him until Akane exclaimed, "He stole the compact!"

Racing after her new pet Akane heard the footsteps of her sisters and Ukyo behind her. "Be careful! Don't fall into any of the springs!" Akane yelled to her followers as she rushed forward ignoring her own warning.

Akane weaved around the springs her attention entirely on the black piglet scampering ahead of her. She didn't notice when she had lost the rest of her traveling party, or when she had passed all the springs and was on the opposite side of the valley. The blue-haired youth watched as her rascal pet skidded to a halt and tackled him before he could change his mind. The force of the young woman's frame slamming into the small swine sent the compact flying out of Pchan's mouth and to the feet of an elegantly dressed woman.

"Why thank you, commoner, for this offering," the elegant woman stooped down and picked up the mirror.

"Wait! That's…!" before Akane could reclaim the compact the woman dropped a black rose and disappeared in a cloud of black rose petals.

* * *

The window brightened and Ranma, surprised, turned towards it to spot a woman he had never seen before standing in a dark room. She wore elegant, fine clothes, and had her dark hair tied off to one side of her head in a high ponytail. She held a black rose and her eyes gleamed with a disturbing glint that made Ranma wary.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the fairest of the land?"

Ranma decided that whoever this woman was he didn't like her, "why do you think I would know? And isn't that a matter of opinion?"

"Oh! He talks! You must be a victim of those Amazon warriors! I'll have to thank them for such a fine gift." The woman set the compact down and turned around to search the shelving behind her.

Ranma's eyes picked out that those shelves were covered with strange bottles of all shapes and sizes and...were those dolls? Scattered among the bottles sat various dolls that stared back. Watching the dolls Ranma thought he saw one of them blink…but that was impossible.

"Perhaps I'll return one of their males to them," the creepy rose woman was saying, "I think this one will do." She came back carrying a doll that looked an awful lot like—

"Mousse?!" Back when the Amazons still owned his prison Ranma had learned to recognize at least a few members of the tribe. He happened to know the distinctive blind man's name because he had been the one to produce Ranma's prison from somewhere in his robes.

In response to his outburst the Mousse doll blinked at him.

"You…! He…you turned him into a doll?!"

The rose witch blinked at him, "it's the easiest way to store him, and this way he doesn't require food, or water, or any of that nonsense," she placed Mousse doll in a box and proceeded to tie a ribbon with a black rose around the box, "besides, it's wonderful to see the terror in their eyes when I transform them!" Turning she peered at the mirror's captive, "and what shall I do with you when I get you out?"

Ranma suppressed the urge to shiver, instead he responded, "Let me go."

"Hohoho! And why would I do that?!"

"Because I have better things to do than play dolly with you."

"Oh, really? Well, well, we'll have to see won't we…Ranma Saotome."

As his window faded and his skin crawled Ranma wondered how the creepy lady knew his name.

* * *

Her heart pounding in her throat Akane desperately wished her sisters would hurry up. After that woman had disappeared Akane had completely forgotten Pchan and raced back to her companions to bring them there. Hopefully with everyone working together they could figure out where that thief had gone and get Ranma back.

"Calm down Akane, it's not like this woman could hurt him," Ukyo offered.

"You don't understand! She had to be a sorceress! There is no way of knowing what she'll do to him!"

"Geez Sis, I'm sure your fiancé is fine," Nabiki huffed as she and Kasumi caught up.

"He's NOT—"

"How much farther?" Kasumi cut her off.

"This way" with that Akane raced off again.

Ukyo snorted, "She sure acts funny for them not being together."

"Akane is…a very emotional and headstrong girl," Kasumi explained.

"That's an understatement," Nabiki grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that! Are you coming or not!"

"Yes, yes," was the collective answer.

* * *

Ranma, with little else to distract him, was becoming increasingly worried. What had happened to Akane and the others? How did this rose psycho end up with his prison? Would he ever see Akane again? Ranma abruptly shook his head. No, he did not just think that. It didn't matter if he saw her again or not. Really.

Out of the corner of his eye Ranma caught the window brightening. He shot up apprehensively, slightly relieved at the distraction. The only good thing Ranma could tell about the Rose Sorceress was that she liked to talk. A lot. She had already told him all that was required to free him was to sprinkle some pale lavender powder on the compact and his prison would melt away, leaving him free. This same powder would transform people into dolls on contact with their skin. She delighted in waving the clear bottle containing the powder right in front of Ranma's window and teasing him.

"How delightful that one man's freedom is another's curse!" She had shrieked in laughter, "best be careful you don't use too much!"

Ranma was startled back to the present by the close up of the rose woman's face leering down at him.

"A daylight drink from a midnight creature…"

"Huh?"

"restores the intended state."

"Again, huh?"

A cold chuckle answered him, "Of course you'll never be able to get it!" The sorceress's dark head moved away, "You'll be too busy blinking at the wall! Hohohoho!"

As the window darkened again Ranma vaguely wondered if that woman had ever had any semblance of sanity, and decided that was impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the wonderful creator of Ranma ½, not me. And I'm not making money off this in any way.

Chapter 6

* * *

With their combined efforts the travelers had found the guide's hut. At first Akane had been anxious to get there, perhaps the guide had some answers. Now she was desperate to throttle someone, since everyone else seemed content to dawdle with pleasantries and politeness. Akane had nothing against the guide and his daughter, but really, she didn't want to stay and have tea. She wanted to be out rescuing her pig-tailed friend. It was only her fellow companions' sharp glances that kept her there and quiet, though she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"You really do have a nice place here, I love what you've done with these flowers," Kasumi was saying indicating the various flower arrangements around the hut.

"My daughter has quite a talent and love for flower arranging," the guide replied, his daughter at his side acquiring a rosy hue.

"I wish I had your talent. Do you think you could give me some pointers?" Ukyo inquired politely.

Akane had had enough. Slamming her hands down on the table she yelled, "Where does the sorceress live?!"

"How rude! Couldn't you wait until after tea?!" exclaimed the guide, "I get yelled at enough by most of the guests here."

Meanwhile his daughter abruptly paled, "You don't mean… Mistress Kodachi?!"

"If that's the crazy lady with the roses then yes," Akane continued her eyes unwavering, "she stole my friend, and I want him back."

Nabiki discreetly coughed in the background, "fiancé."

"She lives…," the guide's daughter's hands trembled and she clenched them tightly, "she lives at the Southern edge of the pools. But you mustn't go there! Mistress Kodachi frequently takes captives!"

"We're going," as Akane got up to leave Nabiki snagged her arm. Akane turned and pleaded, "We have to rescue Ranma! We can't just leave him with her!"

Nabiki sighed, "YOU can wait a few hours. It would be better if we have a plan rather than just charging in to save the day."

"That's right, Akane." Ukyo nodded her agreement.

"And, Akane?" Kasumi's soothing voice added, "These nice people probably know some important details about Mistress Kodachi."

Finding herself outnumber Akane let out a resigned huff and sat back down.

* * *

The plan was soon set. They would go at dawn as a large group, including the guide and his daughter, and try to negotiate with a drowsy, half-awake sorceress; except Akane couldn't and wouldn't wait that long. She was currently wrapped in her blankets on the floor of the guide's hut. She could hear the soft breathing of her companions all around her, but it did little to ease Akane's worries.

Sitting up silently, Akane slowly eased out of her blankets and crept around her sleeping sisters until she stood at the threshold of the hut. Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the cool night air and looked up at the newly darkened sky. It was a beautiful, clear night. The not-quite-full moon had risen above the tree line and its soothing light drew the tomboy's attention. Watching the moon the blue-haired young woman felt her confidence and defiance rise. Why did she have to wait until dawn to see if her friend was okay? Why couldn't she go right now? If she was careful she might even manage to steal the mirror from right under the rose snob's nose!

Her mind set Akane strode out, only glancing back at the hut once to see if anyone was watching.

Mistress Kodachi's hut was not difficult to find. It stood facing the Southern edge of the cursed pools with the forest giving a backdrop behind. It was a nice little hut in good repair with several windows and a large garden with suspicious looking plants. Despite the suspicious plants Akane felt a spark of envy add to her dislike of this 'Kodachi'. Why couldn't her family have lived in such a nice hut instead of their former run down shack?

Shaking her head to bring it back to the situation at hand Akane decided the best point of entry was the front door. She thought it was too risky sneaking in one of the windows with those plants that could do who knew what surrounding them, especially in the dark. Her mind made up Akane silently crept up to the front door. It looked large and heavy, and an ornate knocker stared back at her. Akane refused to be intimidated. She gently shoved against the door praying against all odds that it wasn't locked and didn't squeak. Amazingly it wasn't and didn't. The door opened slowly and as soon as she could Akane swiftly slid in.

Once inside Akane paused to take in her surroundings. She stood in what appeared to be a main living room complete with a large fireplace, a side doorway leading to another room and an occupied bed on the far side of the room. Akane was thankful to notice that the dark head of the figure in the bed seemed to be facing away from her. A nice sturdy table sat in the center of the room between Akane and the bed. Across it lay miscellaneous objects of all sorts that Akane couldn't quite make out in the dark. After scanning the table for anything small, circular, and compact like Akane turned towards the side door and entered.

Akane froze at the sight that greeted her. Shelves upon shelves covered the walls, each holding strange and bizarre objects. A small cage sat in the corner of the room that contained…something that was curled up and asleep. Random plant cuttings, strange bottles and dolls were everywhere. Akane snorted at the dolls, Kodachi did seem like a puppeteer master. After a moment's hesitation Akane decided to begin her search with the workbench facing the opposite wall.

A cauldron, a wrapped box, some bottles later she found—yatta!—a compact mirror. Grabbing the mirror in her excitement Akane didn't notice knocking the cauldron closer to the edge of the workbench. She quickly cracked the compact open to confirm that the pigtailed boy was currently sleeping restlessly. Now she just needed to get out of there. Akane swiftly turned and in her haste her elbow bumped the cauldron. It fell in a slow descent through the air until it clanged loudly on the floor. Her fear spiking Akane raced toward the door only to trip on the same cauldron and crash into the shelving. Clutching the compact and covering her head the blue haired girl listened to the bottles shattering and exploding around her. If Mistress Kodachi wasn't woken by the cauldron she certainly would be now. Ignoring her cuts and bruises and the broken glass littering the floor Akane picked herself up and ran out the door. The front door was blocked. Akane found herself face to face with one angry rose-obsessed sorceress.

"Peasant! What are you doing here?!"

Akane straightened her spine, raised her chin and matched Kodachi's glare, "I'm taking back what you stole."

In response the sorceress flicked her wrist and a ribbon shot out. Akane raised her arm to block in reflex and gasped as the ribbon wrapped around her arm and cut into her flesh. In her shock the compact flew out of her hand to clatter, partly open, onto the floor near the wall. Taking one last look at Kodachi's haughty expression, Akane pulled back her fist and charged.

* * *

Ranma tossed and turned in a restless sleep. As such he immediately woke when his window brightened and clattered loudly. Disoriented for a moment the sounds of battle quickly drew his awareness. Ranma made his way over to the window hoping that would clear up his confusion.

What he saw turned his blood to ice. There Akane stood, Akane the beautiful blue-haired tomboy who was his friend, blood dripping down her arm, rips in her tunic showing flashes of cuts and bruises underneath, there she stood facing the crazy rose sorceress.

As he watch the sorceress whipped a ribbon towards Akane, and Ranma frantically cried out, "Watch out!"

Unfortunately his voice distracted her enough that the ribbon sliced into her shoulder, causing Ranma to wince.

"Hohohohoho! Never disrespect your betters! It is I, Mistress Kodachi, the Dark Rose Sorceress you dare fight!"

While Kodachi was busy gloating Akane picked some object off the floor and chucked it at her. Ranma was unable to see whether the object hit or not, but he was able to easily hear the crazy lady's response.

"Wench! How dare you?!" A ribbon again whipped toward Akane as she leapt out of Ranma's view in an attempt to evade.

Ranma desperately wished he could do something, that he wasn't stuck in this blasted prison! His eyes widening at the obvious answer he called out, "Akane! Akane, there is a bottle containing light purple powder somewhere! Dump it on the compact!"

"What?!" came her distracted reply, "purple powder?"

Before he could respond Kodachi shrieked, "You shall not free my prisoner!" and whipped her ribbon so it snapped right before throwing some spiked clubs toward Akane.

The sound of glass shattering reached Ranma's ears and he worried for his friend's safety.

"NOT MY POTIONS!!" Kodachi's form blurred past the window, "you…you…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LAB?!!"

"Oh, this?" CLANG! SMASH!

Ranma was becoming frantic as he listened to the ensuing shriek of rage. He turned away and tried to smash the window in a side kick, but he ended up hopping and shaking the pain out of his foot. He tried pounding on the window with all his strength, but he got nowhere.

"Ha! I found it!"

Ranma froze and stared out the window into the room beyond.

"Oh, NO! Hey! Give that back you witch!"

"Hohoho! Little peasants shouldn't touch what's not theirs!" the sound of a body slamming into the wall reached Ranma's ears.

Akane thundered into view carrying a clear bottle when a ribbon wrapped around her ankle and pulled her foot from under her. The bottle bounced and rolled away from her hand, a spider web crack newly formed on the side. Akane quickly rolled to her back and scrambled away from the advancing bruised, battered, and pissed off Kodachi.

Evidently Akane had moved behind and picked up the compact because Ranma saw the view from his window rising. He watched as Kodachi suddenly froze, her hate filled glare unwavering, and slowly began to smile.

"Okay, commoner. This once I'll let you go, I'll even let you take your precious mirror," the sorceress calmly said, the evil smile never leaving her face. She bent down and picked up the clear, cracked bottle, "Just let me give you a present for your trip!" With that Ranma watched in horror as she threw the bottle a little above and to the left of his window.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Chapter 7

* * *

Akane wearily watched the crazy sorceress, not believing her sudden change of heart.

Seeing the bottle flying towards her, Akane instinctively raised her left arm to block. The glass shattered on her arm and the pale, lavender dust covered her and the compact.

It burned. On contact with her skin Akane felt the dust seeping, burning, and eating away at her flesh. It reached her bones and the shot of unbearable pain silenced the scream on her lips. Darkness crept around the edges of her vision threatening to consume her as she drowned in the smoldering pain. Akane felt her arms, torso and legs collapse and shrink, and helplessly watched as the room grew around her.

Finally the burning stopped, and as her head cleared Akane could only blink at the giant foot and leg that stood next to her.

* * *

Ranma heard the sound of shattering glass and then everything went white. A terrible cracking, crumbling noise came from all around him and he felt his limbs and body stretch and grow. It was terrible, the aching, bending dizziness that consumed him. It didn't end until finally Ranma, without realizing he had closed them, opened his eyes and saw the room shift back in place.

The room seemed much smaller than it had been a moment ago and the change disoriented him. He looked across and slightly down at the woman who had recently held him hostage, before shifting his gaze hastily to his left side. Rising panic filled him when he saw no one and shifted his eyes downward.

There, next to his left foot, sat an Akane doll still dressed in her tunic and trousers, blinking at his toes.

The sight sent a sharp pang through his heart before unspeakable rage and fury filled him. He turned his hateful eyes toward 'Mistress' Kodachi and willed her to burst into flame.

She smiled coyly at him, in a demented sort of way, and exclaimed, "My darling Ranma! You're free at last!"

Ranma's hands twitched, and he growled, "Keep away, you bitch!"

Kodachi ignored him and flicked her ribbon at him. He caught it, and with a yank pulled the other end out of her grasp and sent her sprawling to the floor. Before she could get up Ranma had advanced toward her and used her arm behind her back to pin her to the floor.

"Now, I'm going to tell you this once: turn Akane back." The calm, collected, cold voice commanded.

She twisted in his hold and smiled up at him, "No, I can't. My, Ranma, I didn't know you liked it rough."

Disgusted by her words, an overwhelming rage coursed through him. Deciding he had enough of this place Ranma sprang up, snatched Akane, and swept out of the hut and into the forest beyond. He could hear the sorceress's laugh behind him and clenched his fist to prevent thoughts of returning and silencing it.

* * *

Sometime later Ranma found himself in a tree, watching the shadows on the forest floor and listening to the wind. Slowly, from his vantage point of the cursed valley, he calmed down. He brought the Akane doll up to his lap and into the moonlight and observed her.

After a moment he spoke in a broken whisper, "I'm sorry, Akane."

The only response he got was a blink.

"I guess we're back to where we began," he continued softly, "only this time we switched places."

Another blink.

"I wish…" He trailed off dejectedly. "Akane, can you hear me?"

Blink.

An idea occurred to him, "If you understand me… blink twice for yes."

Blink, blink.

"You do? You understand me…?!"

Blink, blink.

"That's great! So the magic just affects your body?! And not your mind?!"

Blink, blink.

"We'll find your cure in no time, then, just you wait!" Ranma could hardly contain his new found hope and excitement.

Blink, blink.

After several minutes as Ranma considered Akane's state, "Well, I guess the magic affects your clothes too, could you imagine if it didn't? That would be disastrous!"

The eyelids narrowed to glare at him.

Waving his free hand and leaning back he stuttered, "I-I'm just saying…" Ranma stared back at her as he trailed off. "Say, how much can you move anyway?"

The eyes looked to the right, then blinked, then looked down, then blinked, then looked back at him.

"So… you can only move your eyes?"

Blink, blink.

"Uh…two blinks meant yes, right?"

An eye roll. Blink, blink.

* * *

Akane watched the slight breeze that swept through the leaves as the horizon lit up with the sun beginning to rise. Despite the gnawing fear that was now always there, Akane felt warm and safe. She was currently settled on Ranma's torso listening to his light snoring, his right hand covering her like a blanket. She longed to get up and stretch, work out her sore muscles. But that was impossible for her now. She could only watch the sun rise and wait for Ranma to awaken. Her anxiety grew as she continued to wait.

Ranma had told her last night that his next plan of action was to visit the guide's hut, to see if he knew anything useful. Of course Akane's sisters and Ukyo would also be there, but Ranma didn't know that. And Akane could only blink at his plans.

Ranma's snoring faded away and he shifted slightly. A few moments later he shifted again. He shifted a third time than sat up, sending Akane toppling into his lap.

A warm hand wrapped itself around Akane and set her on his knee.

She was met with blue eyes that studied her intently for a moment before Ranma commented, "I guess we better be off then, huh?"

Blink, blink. Yes, hurry.

* * *

It wasn't long before they made it to the guide's hut. And not a moment too soon, either. Just as Ranma was about to reach the front doorway, Akane watched her two frazzled looking sisters open the door and freeze as they came face-to-face with Ranma.

Her view was a bit awkward with Ranma holding her sideways in his hand, but she still could see the disbelief in her sisters' eyes.

Nabiki hastily rubbed her eyes then asked, "Kasumi, do you see anyone?"

Kasumi, still staring, replied, "It looks just like Ranma."

Ranma nervously cleared his throat, "Um…hi."

Just then Ukyo's voice broke through, "If we're going to find Akane we should split up and search, not stand in the doorway! What's the holdup?" She muscled her way between the sisters and jolted to a stop. "Ranma Saotome… congratulations on your freedom…now, FIGHT ME!"

Akane felt Ranma's hand clench tighter around her as Ukyo's battle spatula headed straight for him. She watched the world somersault as Ranma back flipped out of the way and wished she didn't have to be on this crazy ride.

Ranma's voice cried out, "Stop it! You'll hurt Akane!"

That stopped Ukyo. In fact, that stopped everyone.

Kasumi hesitantly stepped forward, "What did you mean by that, Ranma?"

"Uhhh…"

Nabiki added, "Why don't you just explain from the beginning, how you were freed and what happened to Akane."

* * *

Ranma, feeling rather awkward and nervous, warily watched his companions. They were all seated around the guide's table with Ranma and the blue-haired doll on one side and Akane's sisters, Ukyo, the guide and his daughter on the other sides, all staring at him.

"So, you're saying that the powder freed you and turned Akane into this doll?" Nabiki asked in a dangerous tone.

"Y-yes"

Kasumi cleared her throat, "Ranma, you do intend to find a cure for Akane, yes?"

Ranma gulped, "Yes, of course I will", he was rather worried about what the Tendo sisters' wrath might involve if he should fail, and Ukyo glaring at him wasn't helping things. Even the guide and his daughter were watching him with pity. Speaking of the guide… "Hey, can you help me find the spring of the drowned boy?" Ranma hastily changed the subject.

"The spring of the drowned boy? Why do you want to find it? Do you want a Jusenkyo curse, sir?" the guide asked.

"Of course not! I want to cure my Jusenkyo curse!"

"That spring will not cure your curse. Jumping in to another spring will just mix the curses."

"Whaaat?!" Ranma slumped in depression.

Kasumi reached out and gently patted his shoulder before picking Akane up from the table in front of him. "Do you know of a way to cure Akane?" she asked the guide.

"Not really, another sorceress might be able to help, I doubt Mistress Kodachi would help restore her intended state."

Ranma picked himself up, "restores the intended state…", now, where had he heard that before?

Nabiki sighed, "Well, it looks like we're off on another quest." She then turned to Ukyo, "how about we try that sorceress you visited with Akane before?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 8

* * *

"Restores the intended state…" Ranma mumbled to himself in front of the fire. It had been a long day of walking as the travelers went back the way they had come. All day Ranma's memory kept bothering him about that line, but he couldn't remember where he heard it.

"Here's your dinner, Ranma" Ukyo handed him an okonomiyaki.

"Uh, thanks" Ranma absent mindedly replied as he took a bite. He quickly swallowed and glared back at Ukyo, "What's the deal, Ukyo?! This is burnt!"

"Is it? My mistake, I must have not realized it was burning." Her cool voice had a definite edge.

Nabiki broke in before a fight could begin, "Hey! Akane just blinked at me!" She stared at the doll in her hand.

"Twice" Kasumi added, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, that means yes," Ranma replied.

"It does?" Nabiki looked incredulously at him.

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, I told her to blink twice for yes."

"What's no?" Kasumi inquired.

"Ah, I don't know, I didn't tell her anything."

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "brilliant, Saotome."

Ukyo leaned towards her, "blink three times for no."

"Three times? Why?" Ranma wondered.

"What if her eyes are dry and she just needs to blink? This way it can't be confused with her trying to say something." Ukyo explained.

"Never mind that, this means she can understand us!" Nabiki held Akane up to her eye level, "Akane, do you have any idea how stupid it was for you to confront Kodachi like that?! Or how worried we were about you?! Or…"

Kasumi cut her off, "Nabiki, I think you're being too harsh, she is after all a doll now, Akane probably already regrets confronting her on her own."

Ranma had to wonder about the sisters' good/bad routine. He plucked Akane from her Nabiki's grasp, "She's probably pretty tired; I'll just let her sleep in my shirt." He paused as three pairs of eyes stared at him, "what?"

Nabiki had a sly look in her eye, "Saotome, you like my sister, don't you?"

The pig-tailed man felt his cheeks heating up, "N-no! O-of course not! I just thought s-she might be tired!"

The eldest Tendo daughter smiled politely, "You're stuttering just like Ryoga would."

Ranma immediately jumped on the subject change, "Yeah, say, I wonder where Ryoga is now?"

Ukyo snorted, "try not to change the subject so fast, will you Ranma?" she commented rather drily.

The young man turned and glared at her, "Why are you so mad at me, anyway? I really didn't know you were a girl."

As Ukyo scrunched up her face to answer, Ranma in turn sat straighter, preparing for a fight.

This time it was the eldest Tendo daughter who cut off the fight, "Ah! Listen! I think I hear an owl! I do love nighttime sounds!"

Not wanting to disappoint Kasumi, the pig-tailed man let his issue with Ukyo drop and finished his burned dinner in silence. Later, despite his companion's earlier remarks and suspicions, Ranma did settle Akane in his shirt before lying down for the night.

* * *

Several days later Akane was riding in female Ranma's hand as the group made their way into town. The travelers had decided that they ought to take a shortcut through this small village instead of retracing all their steps. Besides they were getting low on supplies and Ranma didn't actually own anything now but the clothes on his back. The blue-haired girl found it slightly odd that Ranma was the one who carried her around the most. She supposed the pig-tailed youth wanted to return the favor for all the times she carried his prison. Akane felt a bit touched and a bit disappointed in her reasoning. She decided to drop that line of thought, what did it matter why he carried her so much, she was comfortable with it so there should be no problem.

Ranma's hand stopped swinging Akane as the pig-tailed girl eyed the market goods around her, perhaps looking for a source of hot water. This morning, as they had been preparing to leave Ukyo had dumped some cold water over Ranma's head. While Akane wasn't surprised at the chef's petty grudge she wished Ukyo would get over it and be friends again with Ranma.

"Alright," Kasumi gathered her companions' attention, "Ukyo, why don't you settle down somewhere and sell your okonomiyaki. Nabiki will help me sell my seamstress skills, and Ranma; you can either help us, or search for bargain deals for supplies. Once we have earned enough money we can buy the supplies and be off."

"Why couldn't I just act as a temporary guard for some merchants and earn more money for us?" Ranma's feminine voice objected.

Nabiki gave the young 'man' a leveling look, "whenever Akane did that she would at LEAST be dressed as a boy," she raised her hand to cut off Ranma's protests, "say what you want, but you do NOT look like a boy right now."

"That's right; you look like a very pretty girl with her dolly right now," Ukyo smugly pointed out.

Ranma growled and Akane wished she could squeak or something to get him to loosen his grip around her torso. In the end female Ranma helped Kasumi mend people's clothes after it was determined that his sewing skills weren't too bad. Akane sat on their packs behind them and watched as Nabiki would lure travelers from the crowd over to have their clothes mended. The blue-haired doll wished she could help but that obviously wasn't going to happen. All she could do was sit and watch, so that's what she did. Someone from the crowd caught her eye and Akane stared as a purple-haired beauty dressed in armor and carrying lethal looking weapons among her pack spotted them and headed straight towards them.

* * *

Grumbling to himself, female Ranma was sewing a hole in a tunic closed when a shadow fell over him. Thinking it was another customer he glanced up to see a face he had not wanted to see again.

"Traitor Boy free, I see."

"Sh-Shampoo! What a surprise! H-how have things been at your village?" Ranma crept away with every word, hoping for a chance to get away.

The Amazon woman's eyes narrowed as she regarded him. After an eternity for Ranma she responded, "Terrible. Rose Witch has captured many of our males. Recently she return one, but he is little doll. I go to fix him."

"Do you know how to fix your friend?" The eldest Tendo daughter broke in. Ranma would have used the opportunity to bolt but Kasumi had grabbed his arm.

"Village Elders say that a different Witch would hold the cure." Shampoo seemed a lot friendlier and more willing to talk than she did a moment ago.

"Are you a friend of Ranma's?" Kasumi asked politely as Ranma struggled in vain. The Tendo woman's gripe was a lot stronger than he would have guessed.

"Traitor Boy use Jusenkyo curse to defeat warrior and hurt Amazon pride. But he was caught. Punishment was to be imprisoned in little mirror until redeemed and set free."

Ranma stopped struggling, "I was set free," the cursed youth slowly faced Shampoo, "Will the Amazons punish me more?"

The purple-haired Amazon glared at him, "no, unless return to village."

Ranma breathed in relief; he ignored Kasumi and Shampoo as they started a new conversation and turned his attention toward Akane. Wondering how she was doing, he gently picked her up and examined her. The blue-haired doll was staring at Shampoo, then at Ranma, then up and off to the side.

"I know how much a little girl like you loves to play with dolls, Ranma, but do you think you could put my sister down and get back to work?" Nabiki's voice cut through his observation.

Ranma frowned up at her but Kasumi distracted her sister before he could respond.

"Nabiki, I'd like you to meet Shampoo here," the eldest Tendo daughter directed her sister's attention to the Amazon and continued, "She is another friend of Ranma's who is in a similar situation to us; she has a friend that was also turned into a doll by Mistress Kodachi. I was thinking of letting her travel with us, what do you think?"

Nabiki's reply was drowned out by Ranma's outraged squawk, "WHAT! You can't let her travel with us!"

"Why not?" Nabiki smirked.

"S-she tried to kill me!"

"So have all your other 'friends'. Also, I might add that Ukyo is still traveling with us and hasn't killed you yet, and if we hadn't lost him, who knows? Ryoga might have still been traveling with us too."

"And, Ranma?" Kasumi's soothing reasoning broke in, "If Shampoo is looking to cure her doll friend there is a good chance we'd run into her again."

"That's settled then," the middle Tendo announced, "I'll go inform Ukyo."

The pig-tailed youth warily looked up at the Amazon warrior, who gave a leveled stare in return.

* * *

"NO, I cook!"

"NO, I'll cook!"

They had finally left the village a couple days ago and Ranma was watching as the Amazon and the chef argued back and forth. Ever since Shampoo had joined their party she and Ukyo had taken dislike to each other and found random things to fight about. Apparently today's argument was over who would cook now that the travelers had found a clearing to spend the night. Ranma guessed he should be thankful that the women's increased hostility with each other meant less hostility would be directed at him. In fact he was now getting along a lot better with Ukyo, and Shampoo too treated him warmer than he would have thought after these few days.

"You cook yesterday, and day before, I cook today!" Shampoo stood nose-to-nose with Ukyo, each trying to glare the other one down.

Kasumi stepped in between the arguing women and held up her hands in a placating manner, "Ukyo, we have enjoyed your delicious cooking for several days now, I for one am curious what Shampoo's cooking would taste like."

"Okonomiyaki is good, but I'd like something else for a change," Nabiki put in.

Ukyo huffed, but consented, finally backing down. That didn't stop her from sending death glares toward the Amazon.

Ranma set down his pack, gave Akane to Nabiki, and went in search of firewood. Whenever he wasn't carrying Akane he always made sure that either Nabiki or Kasumi had her, somehow he wasn't quite sure anyone else was trustworthy. He realized he might just be acting paranoid, but he decided that Akane was too important to take any risk.

When he returned with the firewood Kasumi took it and started the fire while Shampoo began preparing the meal. This left Ranma free to sit by his pack and think. As he sat something occurred to him, "Hey, Shampoo, how come you've been travelling with us for days yet we still haven't seen Mousse?"

Shampoo froze. The knife that had been slicing vegetables glinted menacingly, "How Ranma know about Mousse?"

Ranma shifted uncomfortably bothered by all the eyes now watching him and Shampoo. Including Akane's brown eyes from Nabiki's lap he noted absently. "I was at Kodachi's house and I saw her put Mousse in a box. Isn't he the Amazon that you're carrying?"

"Is only Amazon warrior business who Shampoo carry."

Ukyo, off to Ranma's right spoke up, "wouldn't your 'friend' be happier if he weren't stuffed in the bottom of a pack?"

Shampoo glared at Ukyo as Nabiki added, "Akane here might like a companion who's going through the same thing she is."

Ranma had no idea why, but Nabiki's words sent a spark of anger through him directed at Mousse. He suddenly hoped Mousse stayed buried at the bottom of Shampoo's pack or wherever she kept him.

"It'd be delightful to meet another Amazon," was Kasumi's only comment.

After a few moments of silence Shampoo reluctantly responded, "Alright, Shampoo bring Mousse out." Leaving the sliced ingredients by the fire she got up and shuffled around in her pack. After a moment she pulled out the Mousse doll and set him next to her as the purple-haired Amazon returned to preparing the meal.

"It's nice to meet you, Mousse. I'm Kasumi," the young woman leaned forward a bit as she introduced herself.

"Hello handsome, no wonder Shampoo kept you hidden," Ukyo exclaimed.

Ranma whipped his head around to stare in surprise at Ukyo. He vaguely wondered if he heard wrong. The pigtailed man almost missed Shampoo's acidic look at Ukyo and the chef's smirk in response. When he heard Nabiki talking to Akane he quickly switched his focus.

The middle sister looked down at the doll in her lap and asked, "Hey Akane, what do you think?"

Blink, blink.

"Smart girl, who wouldn't want to drink up the sight of that midnight hair," Nabiki smugly commented, "No wonder the Amazon women are warriors."

Ranma swore he would bury Mousse the next time no one was looking, stealing Akane's attention like that... then Nabiki's words caught his attention. "Drink, midnight," he repeated softly. Ignoring everyone's stares he shot up as he remembered, "A daylight drink from a midnight creature restores the intended state!"

"Uh, what was that Ranma?"

"I-It's…" Ranma paused for a moment and studied his memory, "It's the cure for…for being a doll. Yeah, Kodachi told me the cure!"

"Fascinating, Ranma, but what does it mean?" Nabiki asked.

Nervously the pigtailed man scratched the back of his head, "I don't know."

"Well, that's why we're going to the other sorceress, isn't it?" Kasumi commented.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters and some elements are not mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 9

* * *

Akane watched, excitement and nervousness rising, as they entered the village off of which Rouge the Sorceress lived. She currently rode in the collar of Ranma's shirt, allowing her to see a lot more than when he carried her in his hand. Of course whenever they would encounter other people they would stare at the doll in the collar of the young man's shirt, but Akane still preferred it to being swung back and forth in Ranma's hand as he walked.

In front of the tavern Ukyo sprinted to the head of the group and announced, "I'll lead the way now since I've been here before!" She really seemed to be enjoying the importance of her role. That or she really liked irritating Shampoo since Ukyo turned to smirk at Shampoo as the Amazon scowled.

It didn't take long to find the narrow path up the hillside. Akane was pleased when Ranma followed second in line after Ukyo. They walked rather quickly up the hill, until Ukyo came to an abrupt stop.

"Why'd you stop?" Ranma voiced above Akane. The blue-haired doll found it odd yet somewhat comforting that she could feel Ranma speak.

"Yeah, what's the hold up?"

"Spatula girl lost?"

Akane could see Ukyo's back tense as the voices from behind them drifted forward.

"There's a fork up ahead, and I just need to think for a moment, that's all," Ukyo replied hotly.

Ranma leaned to the side and Akane saw that the path indeed split into three different directions—wait a minute! Three? Weren't there four paths last time?

As if she read her mind, Ukyo spun around and stared intently at Akane. The blue-haired doll felt Ranma gulp behind her and wondered what he was thinking.

"Akane, weren't there four paths last time?"

Blink, blink. Yes, there were.

"Well now there are three, and it doesn't look like one of the old paths is overgrown," Ukyo paused for a moment looking down, "It must be magic, but," here the chef looked up again into Akane's eyes, "You were in front last time, how did you choose which path to take?"

Akane felt Ranma shift uncomfortably. She supposed it must be rather unnerving for him to have someone talking to his shirt collar. Her attention shifting back to Ukyo's question, Akane looked down to think. Last time she had seen and followed Milky, the black calf. But how was she supposed to tell Ukyo that?

Blink, blink.

"Yes? How does that answer the question?" Ukyo raised her voice in frustration.

"Ukyo? Akane can only answer yes or no questions," Kasumi's voice reminded the chef.

Ukyo huffed, and then asked, "Did you randomly pick which path to follow?"

Blink, blink, blink. No, I followed Milky.

"How did—er, I mean, did you see a sign?"

Blink, blink. I suppose Milky was a sign.

"What, uh—"

Ranma cut off Ukyo's question and pointed down one of the paths, "Is that a cow?"

The chef turned to look, then asked Akane one last question, "Did you follow Milky?"

Blink, blink. Yes, exactly.

Ukyo smiled before turning and heading down the path on the right after the black bovine.

* * *

Looking around, Ranma halted. The travelers had followed the cow and they were now standing in a clearing with a small cottage off to the side. Their guide had wandered off to munch on some plants, but where was the sorceress?

Suddenly a voice came thundering out of the cottage, "Do NOT eat my Garden!"

Ranma stepped back, bumping into Kasumi, as he recognized the bizarre woman who rushed out and shoved the cow away.

Abruptly the woman noticed the travelers as she started wailing, "Oh! Why must I have so many guests at a time like this! The sky could open up at any moment!"

Glancing at the sky Ranma noted that it did indeed look like a storm was developing. Pushing away his uneasiness he stepped toward the sorceress, "Could you let us in? We have business we would like to discuss with you."

"My, my, Ranma Saotome, you've returned. I suppose I could let you and your friends in."

Ranma inwardly shivered at the gaze the bizarre woman gave him. What was with sorceresses?

Once they were all inside and introductions had been made, Rouge finally let them speak of why they had come. Ranma fidgeted uncontrollable as Nabiki explained why they had come. He was impatient to help his blue-haired friend, to talk with her and hear her voice again… he was surprised at how concerned he was for her. The pigtailed man quickly returned his attention to what was being said, afraid of where his previous thoughts might lead otherwise.

"…Kodachi turned them into dolls, and we were wondering if you could help us."

Rouge sat thoughtful for a moment. "I would happily help anyone wronged by the Dark Rose Sorceress," her voice turned darker, "the score between us has hardly been settled," her tone changed back to thoughtful, "but I do not know the cure without doing some tests."

Ranma quickly responded, "She told me the cure: a daylight drink from a midnight creature restores the intended state," he eagerly watched the sorceress, unconsciously bringing his hand to cover Akane at his shirt collar.

Oddly, Rouge giggled viciously under her breath, "Only the Dark Rose would use something so simple."

Shampoo spoke impatiently, "What mean? What fix Mousse?"

"You can help our sister then?" Kasumi added delighted.

Rouge sat back and explained smugly, "the cure requires milk from Milky," after glancing at several confused faces she added, "My familiar, the cow."

"That's all? Alright then, let's cure them now!" Ranma eagerly moved to put Akane on the table.

"What a relief," Ukyo sighed, "and here I thought it might require us to go on another journey."

Rouge's expression suddenly fell, "Oh! How do I tell them?" the sorceress miserable spoke to herself. She didn't seem to realize that they could all hear her and had frozen at her words.

"Tell us what?" Ranma spoke slowly and evenly, carefully controlling his voice as he gently placed Akane on the table. The room darkened as the storm clouds thickened outside.

A whisper answered him, "Milky is still a heifer."

"And that means?" Nabiki carefully inquired.

"She's still a young cow, hasn't had a calf yet."

Ukyo leaned forward slowly, "So?"

"So she doesn't have any milk yet!"

Dead silence greeted her until Shampoo withdrew a sword from her pack, "How long before milk?" she demanded while aiming the sword at Rouge.

"W-well I suppose I could get her to produce milk early…"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"but-"

Everyone tensed immediately.

"But what?" Kasumi, the only one not staring menacingly at the sorceress asked. Instead she was staring menacingly at the table.

"Asuka, the White Lily Sorceress, does have a nice fine bull…"

A rumble of thunder interrupted as it began pouring outside. Ranma didn't want to even consider dealing with another sorceress. He leaned towards Rouge, "Go get the cow."

Rouge glanced outside, "I'd better not," when her guests glared at her she explained, "I have a Jusenkyo curse, and I wouldn't want to change while I have company."

"The cow's your familiar, couldn't you call her?" Nabiki asked.

"Alright," Rouge skipped to the door completely oblivious to her guests' astonished looks, "Milky! Milky come inside!"

* * *

After the cow was brought in Rouge proceeded to perform several bizarre tasks including writing symbols in expensive looking ink all over Milky, who obliviously munched on some hay. Akane wished that was the most interesting thing she was watching in the room, but alas, it was not. The blue-haired doll was currently seated on the edge of a table at one end of the room with her comrade-in-arms, Mousse, seated next to her. For some reason -maybe it was the crazy atmosphere that surrounded Rouge? - Ranma and Shampoo felt the need to closely watch and guard Akane and Mousse respectively. That would have been fine, if completely unnecessary, if it weren't for the fact that they seemed threatened by the other person behaving the same way. As such the pigtailed man and Amazon warrior were locked in an intense stand-off right in front of the dolls' noses. Akane could see the sweat dripping down Ranma's face despite the fact he hadn't moved for the past half-hour and Shampoo was gritting her teeth from having to hold up her sword in a threatening position for such a long time.

A little beyond that Akane's sisters had volunteered to do some housework as their thanks and payment to Rouge (no one would even consider fetching Asuka's bull despite Rouge's pleas), and Ukyo was helping by holding Milky still and feeding her the hay.

Finally, ironically enough, Rouge ended the madness by sitting back and wiping her forehead, "there, all done. She should start producing milk in a couple days."

"A couple days?! Shampoo can't wait that long!" The Amazon and Ranma had finally moved from their frozen tableau.

Rouge stood up and a wave of authority came off her, "These things take time. Once we have the milk we'll have to wait for conditions to be right before preparing it for the ceremony. If all goes well your friends will be back to normal before the end of the week."

Before anyone could respond to that they all turned toward pouring rain outside the door. Akane wished she could turn and see what everyone was staring at. Since she couldn't she settled for watching her companions. Her sisters' faces brightened with recognition and even Ukyo smiled. Oddly enough Ranma frowned slightly while Shampoo and Rouge remained indifferent.

"Pchan! What happened to you?" Ukyo reached down and picked him up. A surge of excitement at seeing their pet and a little bit of guilt at abandoning him went through the blue-haired doll.

"You know him?" Rouge asked with mild curiosity. Akane watched her carefully; there was something odd about her expression…

Kasumi scratched the black piglet behind his ears, "Yes, we found him on the road and adopted him. He ran off when we reached our destination, though."

"What's wrong with having a pet piglet?" evidently Nabiki also picked up on the sorceress's odd expression.

"Piglet? That's not a piglet. That's a man."

Everyone turned to stare at the piglet. Even Shampoo who had been looking bored with the conversation and Ranma who had been silently sulking. As for herself, Akane was shocked speechless, that is, if she could talk in the first place she would be.

"…what?"

At the pigtailed youth's voice Rouge marched over, snatched the pig out of Ukyo's arms, and set him in the center of the floor, easily in Akane's line of sight. "He has a Jusenkyo curse," she explained before producing a kettle of hot water out of nowhere. She then tipped the kettles contents over Pchan.

Akane stared in morbid curiosity as the little black piglet she had found morphed into… a naked and embarrassed Ryoga. Once the shock subsided terrible fury filled her. That creep had slept with her and her sisters and even watched them change and bathe!

Ryoga's embarrassment morphed into anger and he glared at Ranma, who was still standing in front and to the side of Akane. "This is all your fault, Ranma," he growled.

"What?! How is this MY-!"

He was cut off as Ryoga charged him. Unfortunately for Akane Ryoga didn't seem to notice her as he raced to attack Ranma. When he jumped to kick Ranma she got an eyeful of more than she ever wanted to see of Ryoga. Akane hastily closed her eyes and missed the next several moments of the battle.

She didn't open her eyes again until she heard a crash to her left. Hesitantly she opened an eye to see Ryoga against the wall, knocked out cold. Ranma stood warily watching him, his stance ready.

* * *

Ranma wasn't sure he knew what to think as he lay in his bedroll on the floor listening to the rain. After he had knocked Ryoga out the able women had pummeled, clothed and then tied Ryoga to a chair. Now Ranma was somehow appointed guard dog of the unconscious pig-boy. On top of that the looks Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo and even Akane in her doll state kept on giving the once-pig-man made Ranma vow to never upset them the way Ryoga obviously had. And that was the puzzling thing. From what Ranma observed while still in the mirror he knew Ryoga had been travelling with the women, a fight had separated them, and then Akane had found 'Pchan' whom the women decided to keep. What had Ryoga done to upset them? Obviously it had something to do with his curse since it was only now that the women were showing such malice towards the pig-man.

Even more puzzling, however, was Shampoo. After he had been forced for the night with Ryoga to the opposite side of the room (he had protested this immensely until Kasumi promised to keep good watch over Akane for the night and then he protested some more for appearances before agreeing) Ranma had watched the purple-haired Amazon shift back and forth--eyeing Mousse one moment, then Milky the next--long after everyone else had fallen asleep. The only thing Ranma knew for certain was that that girl was planning something.

Sighing Ranma tried to clear his mind and relax. Whatever was up with Ryoga and Shampoo could wait until morning. His mind drifted and he found himself wondering about the future. He supposed once this mess was over and Akane was back to normal he would go and live with the Tendos for a while. He could help them to piece together a new home as long as they let him stay. He supposed he should try to find his father sometime, but the old man could be anywhere. As Ranma drifted closer to sleep he wondered if Akane would help him, and smiled at the thought of the two of them traveling around. If they happened to find his father they could decide if they really wanted to bring him back, or they could just pretend they didn't find him and keep wandering. Ranma fell asleep finally, thoughts of Akane and him together on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is a creation of Rumiko Takahashi's.

Chapter 10

* * *

It had been raining for days, and Ranma was sick of it. There was nothing to do but sit around the sorceress' cottage and wait. Someone had found a set of jacks and they had played for a while, but now no one would challenge Ranma and his skills. He currently sat next to the table where Akane was and idly juggled the jacks and ball.

Ryoga had left and probably gotten lost the other day right after he woke; intimidated by all the evil eyes he had received from the women. After the midday meal Rouge had sent Ukyo, Kasumi, and Nabiki out into the rain to tend the garden and work away any boredom. Oddly enough Shampoo had vehemently refused to leave the cottage, and that left the Amazon, the two Jusenkyo victims and the two dolls to inhabit the room.

Shampoo broke the silence from where she sat on the floor, cleaning her sword, "When we have milk, what we do? How cure Mousse?"

Ranma caught the jacks and looked in interest towards the sorceress, awaiting her answer.

Rouge, who had been meditating with her arms crossed over her chest, murmured as if asleep, "Stir the milk three times from east to west while saying the spell of healing. Then dip the subject in the potion for one breath. The subject must then drink a cup of the potion before the Sun disappears."

Thinking about the last part Ranma blurted, "Does that mean the Sun has to be out for the cure to work?"

The sorceress barely nodded.

"How long until milk?" Shampoo inquired as she sheathed her sword and stood up.

"Oh, anytime today or tomorrow Milky should start."

Right after her words the commotion at the door caused Ranma to turn in surprise as a black, wet cow came rushing in followed by Kasumi, Nabiki and Ukyo, their wet cloaks dripping on the floor.

Rouge opened her eyes and looked up at her familiar, "Are you ready to be milked?"

"Moooooo."

Excited Ranma put down the jacks, picked Akane up and rushed over. He noted Shampoo moving similarly out of the corner of his eye. "Alright, so Akane can be cured!?" his face fell as he realized something, "but the Sun's not out."

The sorceress did a handstand and then returned to her feet, "No, but the preparations can be made."

* * *

Akane in Ranma's hand waited anxiously as she watched Rouge milk the cow. Judging from the way Ranma was bouncing back and forth, Kasumi rubbing her hands together and the wary gleam in Nabiki's eyes, she wasn't the only one who was impatient for the cure.

After what seemed like ages Rouge stood up with the bowl of milk. As the sorceress placed the bowl on the table she told Ranma and Shampoo to place the two dolls down. While Ranma set her on the table Akane watched Shampoo with Mousse. The blue-haired girl wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Shampoo hesitate before reluctantly placing Mousse down.

Then Ukyo's voice distracted Akane, "What now? How do we cure them?"

"I can prepare the milk, but we can't cure the inflicted until the Sun is out."

Akane watched intently as Rouge then proceeded to chant something as she pulled out a wooden spoon and carefully stirred the milk.

It didn't take the sorceress long to complete her task, "There, that is all for now," Rouge calmly informed her audience.

"Then Amazons no need stay any longer," Akane watched in shock as Shampoo tossed throwing knives around the room, causing everyone to dodge. The purple-haired woman snatched Mousse, her pack and the bowl of milk, pulled a travelling cloak over her form and ran out the door.

* * *

Ranma immediately gave chase, following Shampoo's dark cloak into the rain. His Jusenkyo curse instantly was activated, and he shrank as his body morphed and became curvier. Ignoring his form and the discomfort of his now soaking wet clothes Ranma ran into the hazy and slick forest where he had seen Shampoo disappear. He couldn't find her. The trees cast endless dark shadows and a mist was starting to rise.

Despair gripped him. He had lost her. He had lost Akane's cure. Akane was stuck as a doll until the end of her days. He would never again hear her voice or see her smile. All he could do is watch in bitter sweetness as she blinked at him.

In a numb shock Ranma wandered back to the sorceress' cottage. He stated in a dead voice, "I lost her" before collapsing into a chair.

"Is that your cursed form?" Ranma blankly noted Rouge's amused voice referring to his currently female body.

Kasumi walked forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, Ranma. We can get the milk again tomorrow. Who knows, it might even be sunny then!"

The pigtailed youth sat up, "We can get the milk again tomorrow?"

"Of course," Nabiki pointed out, "cows can give milk daily."

Ranma brightened considerably and then reddened when he realized he already knew that fact. He glanced around the room and noticed almost everyone was watching him with concern, including Akane. The only ones not looking worried were Rouge who was crazy anyway and Ukyo who was eyeing him oddly.

* * *

Ranma had gotten up bright and early the next morning only to find everyone else was asleep. After peeking outside and seeing that the sky was finally free of clouds he decided to go for a walk and stretch his legs. When he came back in the women were just beginning to awaken. Once breakfast was beginning to cook Ranma found himself very restless unable to wait to cure Akane. As a result the pigtailed man was bouncing around endlessly driving everyone else crazy.

"Rouge could you PLEASE go milk your cow so that we can finally have some peace?" Ukyo gritted out while Ranma dodged out of her striking range with the spatula.

The sorceress once again set about collecting the milk, and when that was done, preparing it for the cure. This time when she finished Ranma hovered for a heartbeat, waiting for something else to go wrong.

When nothing happened he asked, "What do we do now?"

"Go into the sunlight," Rouge commanded as she led the way.

Kasumi brought Akane as she, Nabiki and Ranma followed outside. Ukyo stayed behind to watch their breakfast cook.

Once outside the sorceress carefully placed the bowl of milk on the ground and stepped back. "Now place the cursed one in the milk; make sure she is entirely coated in it."

As Ranma watched Kasumi do as she was told he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. An astonished gasp and sputter made Ranma start. Akane, still the size of a doll, had sat up on her own and was gasping for air!

Before he could react the pigtailed youth heard Rouge say, "Now drink all the milk before anything blocks the Sun."

The blue-haired doll quickly complied and busily drank the milk. As she drank her body and clothes began to grow and grow. When Akane finished the last drops from the bowl she was finally back to her normal size and shape; she lifted her head, smiled and laughed in relief.

Despite the sticky milk that coated her and plastered her hair and clothes to her body and despite her sisters and the sorceress standing nearby, when Ranma saw her smile he felt his chest clench and couldn't help but pull her into his arms and hug her.

Of course, after a moment of shock, Akane began to struggle and Ranma's mind finally caught up to what he was doing. He hastily let her go, stared off to the side and tried to pretend nothing happened as his cheeks reddened, doing his best to ignore the amused looks from Akane's sisters before they too pulled their sister into a hug.

* * *

Glad to be back in her normal state Akane happily walked back into the cottage after having run, skipped and cart wheeled around the building several times. The joy of being able to move again had almost been too much and after hugging her sisters the blue-haired woman had taken off. After watching her in amusement for a couple laps her sisters and Rouge had returned to the cottage. Oddly Ranma had stayed out the longest to watch her, but for the time being Akane just didn't care. Stepping into the cottage Akane met with a cheery bunch.

"Hey, I heard you were cured." Ukyo smiled to her in greeting.

"Thank you!" and as Ukyo handed her an okonomiyaki she added, "Now I can enjoy your wonderful cooking again!"

"Yeah, you deserve it," Ukyo paused and an odd glint lit her eyes, "just as you deserve this!" The smiling chef walked over to Akane and then slapped her across the face.

Her hand on her stinging cheek, Akane stared in shock at who she had thought was her friend.

"Ukyo!"

"What was that for?!"

"Oh, that's right, you too," the still smiling chef sauntered up to Ranma and smacked him across the face too. "Consider that my revenge against you two. I'll be going now!" With that Ukyo cheerful picked up her pack waved goodbye and left.

Astonished faces watched her go, the blue-haired woman trying to solve the puzzle of what just happened.

"What was that about?" Akane heard Ranma ask.

* * *

Later that day the Tendo sisters and Ranma said goodbye to Rouge and took off. Ranma had to admit he was glad to go. Not that Rouge was bad per say, he'd gladly take her instead of Kodachi any day, but the pigtailed man felt he was justified in never wanting to meet another sorceress again. His musing shifted to the young women he was travelling with and the blue-haired one in particular. He smiled remembering the utter joy on her face as she had run off her excitement after being cured.

Akane's voice broke his thoughts, "Well, what now?"

"Now we head home," Nabiki responded.

"I wonder how Father is doing." Kasumi bit her lip.

"I'm sure Dad's fine. Ranma, are you coming with us?" The middle sister glanced slyly at him.

Choosing to ignore her tone he replied, "Yup."

"You really do like Akane, don't you?" Nabiki teased.

As Akane broke out into halfhearted protests Ranma whispered inaudibly beneath his breath, "maybe."

Listening to the sisters' banter as they walked and watching a light breeze ruffle Akane's hair, Ranma thought he might have finally found something worthwhile that he hadn't even realize he was looking for. Grinning, the young man thought of what his life would be like with the Tendos, with Akane, and decided he couldn't wait.


End file.
